What The Heart Wants
by fadoodle
Summary: NickOC. When a new CSI member joins the team she and Nick soon find themselves attracted to each other. As an obstacle in her life obstructs their relationship, could something more deadly threaten their lives?
1. Introductions

**Title:** What The Heart Wants

**Summary:** NickOC. When a new CSI member joins the team she and Nick soon find themselves attracted to each other. As an obstacle in her life obstructs their relationship, could something more deadly threaten their lives?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character from CSI or the concept. Don't sue…

This is my first CSI fanfic, so review to tell me what you think. Here goes…

**Chapter 1**

"So why don't you tell us why you think you should be recruited for a CSI level 3 at the Las Vegas Crime Lab?" Grissom peered over the edge of his glasses at the young, black-haired, brown-eyed woman dressed in a smart suit, sat in front of him. The panel of interviewers, himself, Brass and Catherine were scribbling away on their note-pads as the interviewee for the new position at Las Vegas replied.

"I'm not going to sit here and say that I'm your best candidate for the job. There is almost certainly someone out there who has a better degree grade, that has worked somewhere more prestigious than California and has had better work experience references. But I believe I have much to learn and I think that working in one of the most successful crime labs in the United States would help me. I work hard, am dedicated to every case, however small, and I think that the qualities I bring to the job will also benefit the lab."

Catherine turned to her side and smiled at Brass and Grissom. Brass returned the smile while Grissom simply gave a nod to her and turned his attention back to Katie Walsh sitting patiently across from the three bodies of the panel.

"I like you," Grissom said.

Katie was slightly taken aback by this comment, "Uh… thank you, sir."

"No, I mean you are pleasant, easy to get along with and most of all modest. You came the second in your class and have the credentials to go further than CSI Las Vegas."

Catherine smiled, "He's right. Las Vegas is gaining more than you are. You would be a credit to the lab."

"If I work here, I know that I could gain so much knowledge and understanding of crime scenes."

Brass let out a sigh and looked one last time at Catherine and Grissom before saying, "Well then, I guess you're part of the team. Welcome to CSI Las Vegas." He held out his hand for her to shake. Katie looked at his hand in disbelief and stared back and forth from their 3 faces and back to the hand in front of her.

"Are… are you serious? I've got the job?" She suddenly broke out into a huge smile, jumped out of her chair and embraced Brass into a hug, which caught the cop off-guard. Realising her inappropriate behaviour she let go of the man's torso and stepped back.

"I'm so sorry… I… I… I'm just so happy. I will not let you down. Thank you all so much for this opportunity." She reached out to shake everyone's hand and mouthed a quick apology to Brass for her outburst. "Not a problem," he replied.

"Well now that that's decided I believe a tour is in order for our new recruit. Why don't you show her round Catherine while I go pull in our suspect from the Johnson's case with Brass," Grissom declared, gathering up the papers in front of him on the desk and shuffling them into a scruffy pile. "It's nice to meet you Katie. See you for your first shift tomorrow night." Katie watched Grissom and Brass heading out of the office where the interview had taken place. She looked back to Catherine, who came beside her and gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Katie took a deep breath and followed her new superior out of the office to face the new lab she was now working in.

The whole tour was a blur to Katie - laboratories, interview rooms, evidence-collecting rooms, offices etc. She was in awe of the busiest crime labs in the US and she could not believe that she working there now.

"And this is the main lab where you come to if you want anything processed," said Catherine, as she guided Katie's eyes to a tall, skinny man looking like he was having a seizure to the loud, guitar-based music booming from a CD player. "That is Greg, our very own lab-rat."

"Did I hear my name being spoken on the lips of a lovely vixen?" Greg turned round to see Catherine with an eyebrow raised and a young woman staring inquisitively at him. "My, my, my. And who is this beauty standing before me? Greg's the name, complimenting you's the game. You are a gem. Is there an angel missing from heaven as I think I found her." He took Katie's left hand and kissed it, whilst trying his best to look as seductive as possible.

Katie didn't know whether to laugh or sue for harassment. "Uh… thanks? I'm Katie Walsh, the new CSI."

"Ah, fresh meat. Well, I'd love to get to know you better…" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Catherine saw the slightly disturbed look on Katie's face. "Alright Greg, back off. You don't want to scare her away before she's even started."

"Catherine, you don't have to be jealous. There's enough time for you to ride the 'Greg Machine'."

"And on that note, let's move on." Katie quickly followed her guide, turning round to see Greg one last time checking her out.

"Oh my God, is he for real?" Katie asked, astonished at the man she had just encountered.

"Unfortunately yes, but don't worry bout him - he's all talk. We do have a few good guys in the CSI lab." She steered Katie to the staff room, still firing off new rooms that they had yet to pass. Katie simply smiled and nodded, hoping the memory of her encounter with the 'lab-rat' would slowly fade away.

"This is where we all relax and enjoy our free time and is the final stop tonight on the tour. May I introduce to you some of the crime scene investigators you will work with. This is Sara Sidle. Sara this is Katie Walsh, our new level 3 CSI," Catherine said, pointing to a brown-haired female sitting on a chair at the table, stirring her cup of coffee.

Sara looked up from her coffee, "Hey, nice to meet you." She put out her hand.

Katie shook the woman's hand, "It's nice to meet you too."

Catherine pointed to a dark-coloured man, wrestling with an unopened packet of chocolate biscuits, "And this is…"

Katie immediately smiled, "Warrick Brown."

At the mention of his name he looked up and grinned when seeing the young woman, "Katie Walsh! My God, I haven't seen you in a long time. How have you been?" He immediately put the packet down and embraced Katie into a brotherly hug.

"I'm great. I'm the new CSI here."

"Fantastic. Now you know you're working with the best. You could learn a lot from me," he said, puffing out his shoulders.

"Yeah, like how to scam off my paper!"

Warrick looked hurt, "What?"

Katie saw the puzzled look on Catherine and Sara's faces. "We used to go to university together. Warrick always managed to scam his way into getting his hands on my notes."

"Scam! You so gave them to me!" Katie raised her eyebrows. "Okay, gave or stolen from, whatever… it's great to see you!"

"You too, it's been a long time…"

"See, you've settled in already," Catherine said. "Listen, Warrick can you show Katie the admin papers and get her blood sample? I need to speak with Sara about a case. It's great to meet you and welcome once again!" Catherine shook hands with Katie, as did Sara once again, who gave her a wink, and the two females headed off down the corridor.

"Blood sample?"

Warrick grinned, "Follow me."

He took her to an evidence room and sat her down on a stool, rolling up her sleeve. He proceeded to bring out a needle and take a blood sample.

"Oh my God," she said, closing her eyes, "I hate needles."

Warrick chuckled, "You can deal with a dead body but you can't stand needles? Nice."

"Not when they're sticking out of my arm! Don't laugh at me, I'm serious."

Nick Stokes walked into the evidence room where Warrick had last been spotted headed into, with his nose firmly in a bunch of papers. "Hey Warrick, I've got a lead on the body in the dumpster. I think-". He stopped mid-way sentence to see his fellow colleague taking blood from a beautiful woman. He suddenly felt his cheeks burn as he realised he was staring at the girl while she and his friend stared back.

"You were saying Nick?"

"Uh… uh… yeah, I got a lead with the boyfriend." The girl smiled at him, "Hi, I'm Nick Stokes," he said with a heavy Texan accent.

"Hi, I'm Katie Walsh, the new CSI," she replied.

"Great to meet you." The two shook hands and stayed connected for a few moments before pulling away. Warrick noticed this and couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, we're all finished here. You can head off home and we'll see you tomorrow evening, Katie." Warrick smiled and gave her a quick hug before leaving with her blood in hand. A moment later he stuck his head round the door, "Nick?"

"Oh, yeah, right I… I… better go." Nick smiled before following Warrick out of the door.

"You better watch out, Nick. She's not one to have her heart broken…" Warrick sighed.

"Me? Break hearts? Never. Besides, I was only being friendly," he said innocently.

Warrick scoffed, "Yeah, right."

As the two headed off down the corridor, Katie walked the opposite direction, smiling at the thought of her first day tomorrow. Not at all of the fact that she may see Nick. No way.

_Chapter 2 is up soon, so tell me what you think of it so far…_


	2. Firsy day, first case

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter…

A Christy – thanks for the review. I'm slowly reading through your fic 'Luck and Destiny' – it's great!

jewelbaby – don't worry there'll definitely be more nick on the way.

Trish28734 – thanks for the review. I love Nick stories too!

Cuddy Cabin – thanks you are very sweet! You'll just have to wait and see if Nick and Katie get together soon!

cenas-lil-hottiethanks for the review. Big wrestling fan? Me too, but I guess you can tell that by the e-mail address lol.

Here's the next instalment…

**Chapter 2**

Katie walked down the corridor to the locker room with an air of pride about her. She had decided to come in early for her first shift to show to the team that she was enthusiastic and eager to get started. As she headed into the locker room she smiled when she noticed that the locker that had been assigned to her yesterday had the words 'K. Walsh' placed on the door; looking inside the locker she saw her official badge and name card - she was a true Las Vegas CSI worker now. She placed her jacket on the hook in the main compartment and her bag on the shelf, locked it and headed to the break room to have some healthy yoghurt while she waited for everyone to show up.

She walked into the room and was surprised to see Grissom hard at work, munching away on a cheese and onion sandwich. He looked up when he realised he had company.

"Hi Katie, you're early."

"I just wanted to come in and settle down before it is all go," she replied.

He smiled, "Well you've certainly got the right attitude. Listen, while you're here come take a look at these photographs for me. What do you see?"

He closely watched as she sat down and studied the several pictures laid in front of her. "What do you think happened here?" he asked.

"Ok, well from looking at the two different bodies and the wounds, they have been done by two separated knives. If you look, there's no hilt bruising on this one. I'd say there were two different attackers who came through the window, stabbed the female in the living room, then killed the guy in the bedroom and finally leaving in the same way they entered." She looked up to see Grissom looking intently at her. "Is that ok?"

"That's great. It took a CSI three days to get all that you got in ten seconds. Can I ask you something, Katie?"

"Sure."

"Why did you apply to work here? You were a level 4 at your previous crime lab, had the best references I've ever seen and you were almost at the top for such a young age. You're more than over-qualified for a level 3. Why did you leave there?"

"Well, I just wanted to move back to Las Vegas where I grew up. I wanted a change of scenery and what better place to work than Las Vegas. There's always something going on here." Katie smiled. Grissom did not believe her, her insecure body-language of fidgety hands and weak eye-contact giving her away, but he decided not to push her any further - he did not want to drive her away before she had even started.

"Why do you ask?" she inquired.

"I just want to make sure you'll be happy here," he said, "This lab runs at a fast pace."

"Well, 'why live life on the back burner when to live is to race to your ideals'", she quoted.

"Brandon Davis? You read his work?"

"Are you kidding? I own all the volumes of his writings. I can not believe the guy's view on things. He's so inspiring," she gushed. "I know, I've been called a geek on many occasions."

Grissom smiled, "I think you and I are going to get on fine."

"Hey Grissom, what have you got for us?" Warrick said as he, Sara and Nick plodded into the break room. There was an exchange of 'hi's' from everyone before Grissom gained their attention.

"There's a homicide on 5th Avenue. Catherine's already at the scene with the dead body, a male Caucasian. Warrick I want you on the case with her."

"No probs, Grissom," he said, winking at Katie on the way out. Nick noticed this and gave a slight smile, although a part of him felt a strange pang in his stomach. 'I'm not jealous. Why did I even think that?'. He shrugged off his thoughts and carried on listening to Grissom.

"…. so Sara you're with me. I'll meet you in the car. Finally, Nick can ease Katie into her first shift with a dead female found in a room at 'The Mirage' hotel." He passed the file to Katie and then left the two alone.

"Well, let's get started!" she exclaimed. The two headed out to Nick's car.

"Let's see if you have that much enthusiasm at the end of the shift," he said. She gave him a coy smile on the way out.

* * *

Katie observed the body of the young female laid out across the queen-size bed in the expensive hotel room she was currently stood in. As camera flashes engulfed the room, she said a silent prayer for the victim. She was not a particularly religious person but every time she came across a helpless victim, she would hope they find peace wherever they were. She could hear Nick finishing his conversation with the coroner on-site. She went closer to the bed and to the man photographing the dead body.

"It's ok, I can do that now," she said, taking her camera off the photographer. She slowly cleared the room, politely requesting that it is best if the police officers not be in the room in case of contaminating evidence. Nick finished with the coroner and headed over to Katie, who was now photographing the various blood splatters on the victim's body, bruises and stab wounds.

"You know, you don't have to that. Mike can take care of the pictures."

Katie shrugged, "I know, I just felt it would be better if there were less people in here. I mean, how would you like it if you're sprawled across a bed in just a bra and panties, and have every Tom, Dick and Harry wandering in and out of the room."

"If I was ever in a bra and panties like that I certainly wouldn't want pictures taken of me." Katie looked at him with a grin on her face.

"Have I discovered a secret of Nick Stokes?"

"No," he said, flustered, "I just…you know…"

"I'm just kidding. Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me," she winked. Nick chuckled and shook his head as he started to lift blood evidence and fingerprints from the crime scene. He was surprised at how professional and thorough Katie was, as she took as many pictures as possible and even found the murder weapon stuffed down the side of the bed.

"Let's take this back to trace to see if there are any fingerprints," she said, bagging the knife she had found.

"You know, I'm surprised at how good you are."

She looked puzzled, "Thanks… I think."

"No, I mean usually every person who comes to Las Vegas is either shocked at what happens in the city," signalling to the multiple blood spatters on the hotel walls, "or they get married."

"Well, I'll be doing neither so don't worry. I'm gonna head back now."

Nick packed up his kit and followed her out of the hotel door. "Yeah, I've lifted a few fingerprints I need to run through CODIS."

* * *

Katie waited patiently for the results of the trace of the knife she had discovered. She had spent the last 20 minutes dusting down the knife for fingerprints, and having successfully found one; she was now waiting for Greg to see if any blood on the knife matched the victim and if a hit on the fingerprint database had been found. Currently she was searching through the security tapes for the outside of the hotel room. She had managed to distinguish a tall, Caucasian male leaving the hotel room but a baseball cap obstructed his face. 

She sighed and decided to find Greg to see if he had found anything.

"So Greg, what's the result on the knife I gave you?" she asked, as she entered the lab-rats 'lair'.

"I knew you couldn't resist the old Greg charm!" he winked. Katie rolled her eyes, signalling for him to hurry up. "Well, the blood on the weapon belongs to the victim and also a mystery party. The fingerprint didn't come up with any hits, neither did the unidentified blood, so whoever killed her hasn't committed any other crimes before."

Katie sighed, "Ok, thanks Greg."

"No problem. Anything to help you out," he grinned, with a wink. "Listen, do you think that maybe you and I-"

"Uh, as sweet and appealing as what you're about to say sounds, I don't date people I work with," she sheepishly smiled.

Greg look her up and down and then gave her an over-exaggerated wink, "Oh, I get it. A little flirting at work suits you better. Gotcha!"

She laughed and waved to Greg on her way out. She shook her head at the thought of him and carried on down the corridor to see if she could locate Nick.

* * *

_  
Feel free to review and Chapter 3 is on its way very soon…_


	3. Getting to know you

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I love getting reviews - 

Charmin-Lady - thanks for the two reviews. Sorry I missed you off the top of chapter 2 so I thought I'd put you at the top of 3. Glad you're enjoyin the story!

CarlyBabes1234 - I know, I'm not a fan of Snickers stories, in fact I can't picture Nick with anyone on the show - that's why I wrote this story! I'm glad you like Greg and Katie, there's more to come! I wish I did write for CSI - dream job!

jewelbaby - thanks for the review - I know Nick in bra and panties would be a sight! I'd prefer him in normal boxer's thank you very much!

RenoSands - don't worry you'll find out more about Katie in later chapters - I wanted to keep her for the moment a bit mysterious. Thanks for the review!

Flame - thanks for the review and the info - I'm a fan of CSI but sometimes I miss the technical lingo! It just shows reviews help to add to the authenticity of a story!

Kristen999 - there is something to come later with Katie but it's nothing that I've ever read in any fanfiction before. I know what you mean, I hate when the female is weak and falls straight for Nick without even putting up a fight (not that I ever would!). Thanks for the feedback!

cenas-lil-hottiethanks again for the review. I wish Jeff didn't get fired from wrestling, I certainly do miss him!

**Chapter 3**

Katie had searched the whole building and still could not find Nick. She had tried paging him and phoning his cell phone but he was not answering either. 'Great, my first day and I've lost my partner!' she thought as she exasperatingly sighed. 'What do I do?'

She started worrying and decided to search the building everywhere one last time. She checked every evidence room, interview rooms, offices she did not know belonged to, rooms she had never been in and finally the laboratory. Still she could not find him. As she stood outside the lab and eyed the lanky 'lab rat' she decided she should ask him for his help.

"Greg, do you know where Nick is?" she said, walking in the room to see Greg analysing some droplets of blood. "I tried to look for him to give him the results but I haven't seen him anywhere."

"A damsel in distress? I can never turn down a beautiful face. Have you tried his cell phone?" Greg said, winking at the female stood before him.

"I may be new but I'm not stupid. I've tried his pager and his cell phone. Nothing."

"Have you tried the roof of the lab?"

Katie gave Greg a puzzled look, "The roof? Why?"

Greg sighed dramatically and shook his head, "Katie, Katie, Katie. So young and naïve. You have so much to learn. I'd be happy to teach you."

"Why would he be on the roof?"

"Why don't you find out?" Greg's vagueness intrigued her and she headed up to the roof-top of the lab. As she reached the top of the stairs and opened the door, the cool night's breeze hit her and low and behold there was Nick sitting on a chair in the middle of the roof, chewing away on a hot sausage roll.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Nick. I was starting to get worried."

Nick guiltily smiled, "Sorry, I just had to get away for a while."

"I've been trying to call and page you. I thought you abandoned me!" she smiled.

"I keep my cell and pager off. I needed a break. Pull up a chair," he motioned for her to grab the half-broken chair that was behind him and she pulled it up next to him, cautiously sitting down and hoping the rickety, old chair would sustain her weight.

"So why are you up here? You're not thinking of doing anything, are you?" Her eyes widened.

He laughed, "God no. This my secret hide-out when I can't be bothered with the shit that is happening down there. How did you know I was up here?"

"I don't think it's a secret any longer. Greg told me. Anyway I know what you mean, downstairs is too much. I need a break." Nick looked at Katie's almost aggrieved expression.

"You don't like it at Las Vegas?"

He saw how she quickly covered up her pained look with a false smile. "No, it's great." She looked at Nick, who had an 'I'm-not-buying-that-answer' look. "It's… it's not like it was in California. I do like the people though. This job can be depressing sometimes and we all need that bit of peace and quiet. Am I right?"

He smiled, "You got it in one."

"I'm like that as well sometimes. I need to get away from everything and just switch off."

Nick looked to Katie, as she looked out into the dark abyss of the night that was engulfing them. He saw the look on her face and this intrigued him - she was obviously hiding some pain but he didn't exactly know what. "Are you ok?"

She was slightly startled and turned to face him, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got lost in my own thoughts. Bad habit."

"You know, you can always talk to me if anything or anyone is bothering you."

Katie smiled and gave him an appreciative look. "That's very sweet of you. Thank you. And the same to you too. You looked a bit upset at the crime scene."

Nick sighed, "It's nothing. I just find it hard sometimes when women are..." Katie looked at him, slightly puzzled. "I shouldn't have said anything."

She placed a hand on his arm, "No, it's ok."

"I… I had a friend, who was a prostitute and she was killed."

"I'm sorry. Did it happen a long time ago?"

He looked down at the remainder of his sausage roll, "Yeah, a few years ago. But Conrad Ecklie, the day-shift supervisor, he tried to make me go down for it." Katie's eyes widened. "I didn't do it though."

Katie looked shocked, "Oh my God. Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah, he's had it in for me since day 1. He can't stand anyone who works with Grissom." Nick smiled at her dumb-founded look, "Don't worry, he's an ass but luckily we don't have to work with him." He stood up. "Maybe we should go. And thanks for listening. For some reason I feel like I could tell you anything." He reached out his hand to help her up.

"Well you can. I am a fantastic listener. And I have a pretty good shoulder you can cry on," she winked, taking his hand and steadying herself as she stood up.

Nick laughed, "Don't worry, I have a strict policy of not crying in front of a female. Got to keep up my 'macho' exterior." She laughed as he flexed his muscles, although when he turned around she had to fan herself after experiencing a hot flush when seeing his biceps. 'He certainly is all man', she thought.

"So did you get the results from Greg?" he asked, leading Katie down the stairs.

"Yep. He found out that the knife at the crime scene is the murder weapon and traces of the victim's blood were on it. A second DNA sample was on the knife but no match on CODIS. There was also a fingerprint but no match on AFIS either."

"That's a start. I've got two possible leads," said Nick, as the two went into an evidence room. "I've got the boyfriend, Eddie Myers, and also Marty Caulfield, the victim's brother. They were both identified by eye-witnesses at being at the hotel around about the time of the murder. I'm going to get Brass to pull them in."

* * *

"So, Eddie, where were you at 10:00 pm last night?" Nick and Katie were sitting opposite to the scruffy-looking man at the table centred in the dark, stale interviewing room. Brass had picked him up at a local strip club and had brought him in immediately for the two CSI's to interrogate.

"I was in bed, asleep," he sneered, spitting on the floor to the left of him.

Katie grimaced at his action, "Well according to numerous eye-witness you were at 'The Mirage' hotel and was seen man-handling your girlfriend, Sheila Caulfield. Did you know she was at the hotel with a client?"

"Yeah, didn't bother me," he replied.

"Your girlfriend was being paid to have sex with another guy and you weren't bothered?" she asked. Eddie shook his head. "Not even a little bit?" Again, he shook his head.

"Nah, I was cool with it. She used to give me some of her money."

"What, so you're her pimp?" Nick injected.

"I ain't no pimp. She just gave me her money. What?" he raised an eyebrow as Nick and Katie exchanged looks.

"So you're telling us that you didn't mind that your girlfriend was sleeping with other men for money, which she gave you. But you weren't her pimp and you weren't at the hotel last night?" Katie summarised.

"Nope."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Alright, we'll be in-touch. Don't think about leaving town."

Katie noticed something on his arm as she stood up, "Nice tattoo."

He flexed his muscle to show off the etching on his arm, "Thanks, its Celtic."

Nick led Katie out of the room, where Brass was waiting. "Did he confess to it?"

"No, but I don't buy his 'I was asleep' alibi," Nick replied. "He's still a definite suspect."

Katie nodded, "For sure. Is the brother here?"

"He's waiting next door so whenever you're ready." Brass led the two CSI's to the room holding Marty.

* * *

"Did you know your sister was a prostitute?" Nick asked Sheila's brother.

"Yes," Marty replied. Katie looked at the guy's blood-shot eyes and the way he picked his nails. She felt sorry for him, having lost a member of his family.

"Were you are 'The Mirage' earlier this night?" Katie asked.

Marty sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, "Yes, I was at the hotel. But I didn't kill her. She was with a client and I pleaded with her not to sleep with him. But that bastard, Eddie, was always forcing her to do it. She was a good girl. She just wanted money to pay for college."

"Where did you go after you spoke to her?"

"I went to my parents and crashed at their house." Marty looked from Katie to Nick, "Please, you have to believe me, I didn't kill my sister. I loved her more than anything. I just wanted her to see sense and leave Eddie. I was going to help her get an apartment and get a job. She was so much better than what she was doing," he cried, quietly sobbing and burying his face in his hands.

"Marty, it's ok, we will find out who did this to her." She gave Marty a reassuring smile and signalled for Nick to follow her.

As soon as she left the room she stopped, "He didn't do it."

Nick nodded in agreement, "Either he is a brilliant actor or he is telling the truth."

"I think I know who did it."

"Who? How can you be so sure Marty didn't do it?"

"Trust me. Female intuition."

"Female intuition? You have got to give me more than that, Katie, to go on in front of a judge."

Katie smiled, "Well, if you'd let me finish I was just about to show you the evidence."

"Lead the way, Inspector Clueso." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes and proceeded to lead him to the surveillance room.

_

* * *

Chapter 4 up soon…_


	4. Looking closer

Well I'm back with my next instalment. Thx for sticking with it… jewelbaby - I'll try and slip in another visual for you ;-). Thx for the review! 

Cuddy Cabin - I like to give everyone who reviewed a personal thank you - it takes an effort for someone to stop and review a story so I can only return the favour by mentioning you all! So thank you!

CarlyBabes1234 - thx for the review - you'll just have to wait and see if they hook up soon!

A Christy - Thx for your review - I love reading them! I'm posting each chapter fairly quickly cos I've gotten really into this story. I like your stories and I promise to review each one soon - I am quite a slow reader and I have some exams at the moment so they do take priority. I'm not a usual snicker although I do like reading your stories.

I want George - Nice name! Ditto about Nick needing more attention this series - there is so much they could explore with his character. Thx for your review!

**Chapter 4**

"Look closely at this." Katie sat down in front of the computer screen, with Nick stood behind her and she proceeded to play the surveillance tape of the unidentified man leaving the hotel room that Sheila was murdered in. He looked closely and then looked to Katie, who had a hopeful look on her face. "See it?"

"See what?" He was becoming more and more confused by the second.

"Ok, let me zoom in on something." She selected a section of the screen with the mouse and zoomed in on a black mark on the man's arm.

"What is that? Is that a wound?" He was getting no-where.

"Let's zoom it in so I can make it clearer for you." She typed in a few commands on the computer screen and a few moments later Nick let out a laugh.

"A tattoo."

"A Celtic tattoo to be more precise. Eddie was lying to us about his alibi, not that we bought it anyway. He walked out of the room a minute after the murder took place. He had motive to kill her and he had the opportunity. And with this it shows he had the timing."

"It's not enough though, this is just circumstantial. Grissom would throw this out let alone a judge. We need some concrete evidence on him." Katie smiled and Nick in-turn relayed the gesture. "Did you get some, Katie?"

"Well, I had Greg swipe the spit from the interview room that Eddie so kindly discharged. If it matches the DNA sample I got from the knife then we can get him."

"That's great."

Nick and Katie quickly found Greg in his lab, who confirmed that the DNA samples matched. With their evidence proving Eddie killed Sheila they tracked down Brass and within 15 minutes had a warrant from the local judge reciting Eddie Myers' arrest.

The three colleagues drove to Eddie's house, as a uniformed officer had been assigned to make sure Eddie didn't skip town and was situated outside Eddie's small, one-bedroom house on the outskirts of Las Vegas. Brass pulled up in his car, noticing Eddie's car in the driveway, and proceeded to close in on the house in front of him with Nick and Katie close behind.

Brass saw that Eddie's front door was slightly ajar and took his gun out of the holder around his shoulder, ready and cautious for any sign of danger. He led Nick, who had also reached for his gun, into the house. Katie followed behind, with Nick carefully making sure that at any sight of danger Katie would not be harmed. Brass went ahead and left Nick and Katie in the living area, and a moment later they heard him say, "I got him."

The two went to the bedroom to find a flabbergasted Eddie being placed in handcuffs while Brass nodded to a paper bag that was half-stuffed into the closet. Katie quickly pulled out from her back pocket a pair of latex gloves and put them on.

"It's just a few old clothes," Eddie protested, but Katie was not convinced and reached into the bag to pull out a blood-soaked shirt.

Nick smiled, "How much should I bet that the blood will be a match to Sheila's?"

"That bitch got it coming. She was a whore and a back-stabber!" Eddie shouted, as Brass started to lead him to the car.

"We should get this back to the lab just to confirm it is Sheila's blood." Katie gathered up the bag and her and Nick headed back to the crime lab, pleased that they had almost certainly caught the victim's killer.

* * *

When they had reached the lab, Katie had Greg obtain the blood sample from the clothes, and he had confirmed to her that the blood and hairs from the clothing matched Sheila's DNA. Nick had been trying to let Eddie confess but the suspect was too concerned with having a lawyer. As Katie entered the interview room, Eddie was still shouting his protests.

"I want a lawyer now!"

Katie sat down next to an exasperated Nick. "Has he confessed yet?" she whispered into his ear. Nick had to think for a moment as the warm breathe on his neck sent a tingle down his back. When he saw Katie waiting for an answer, he hurriedly snapped himself out of his daze and shook his head.

"Well Eddie, you are certainly going to need a lawyer. The traces of blood and hair on your clothing we found match that of your deceased girlfriend. And we have surveillance footage of you leaving the hotel room just after the time of the murder," Katie stated. "Care to explain the evidence?"

"I don't know. Someone must have planted the clothing in my closet and disguised themselves as me."

"And did this person go to the trouble of having the same tattoo as you?" She slid across the table to Eddie a picture of the surveillance tape with the tattoo in full view. "We have motive, timing and evidence that frames you. Don't you think it's time to start telling us the truth? For your own sake."

"Fine I was there. And I killed her. But the bitch deserved it. She was planning to leave me and run off with my money. I saw her talking with a guy in the lobby after she had met her client and I followed her up to the hotel room. I was just planning to talk to her and then she started yelling about how she was leaving me and moving on to a better life. I thought she was having an affair so I was pissed off. I grabbed the knife that I carried in my belt and I stabbed her. I didn't mean to do it but I just got carried away with her screaming so I stabbed her a few more times to get her to shut up." Eddie closed his eyes and Nick saw how relieved he looked to finally tell someone. "I didn't mean to do it. I just got so angry. I loved her."

"You sure found an effective way to shut her up. She wasn't planning on leaving you with that guy in the lobby. He was her brother. You killed her because her brother was persuading her to give up the prostitution," Nick said.

Katie sighed, "Some kind of love, huh?" She gathered up the evidence and gave Eddie one last pitiful look before leaving the room. Nick signalled to the police officer to take Eddie down to the cells and he and Katie headed towards the break room. When they went inside, Katie collapsed on to the couch.

"What a day," she declared.

"That was great work tonight. You're gonna fit in so well here. Grissom will be pleased that you solved your case so fast!" Nick smiled at how exhausted she looked. 'She's really cute. Nick, you can't like her, you work with her,' he thought.

"Well I didn't do it alone. I'm just glad it's almost the end of the shift. I know the job is hard work, I just forgot it's so tiring. I'm glad we got end, it's one less murderer walking the street. At least now her family can bury her."

"Yeah, Marty was so cut up when we spoke to him before," Nick replied. Katie nodded and noticed he had a melancholy expression on his face.

"You ok, Nick? Does this bring back memories?"

"Yeah, but I have to remember it's all in the past and Kristi is probably happy now. Anyway I think you and I make a great team," Nick smiled and she returned the gesture. 'Don't fall for him, Katie. You can't. You have too much responsibility,' she thought. 'But he is pretty hot to look at and that's not a crime'.

The sound of Grissom walking into the break room disconnected the look that Nick and Katie just had and their thoughts. "I heard you two solved your case. Well done, Katie, I knew you and Nick would work well together."

"Thanks."

"Why don't you get off now Katie? Nick can review the file with me," Grissom said as he sat down beside Nick and started signing the papers in his hand.

"My shift doesn't end for another 20 minutes. I could-"

Nick piped in, "Hey, when Grissom's generous you should take it. This does not happen often." Grissom peered over his glasses, "Well, it doesn't."

"For once, he is actually right. Call it a bonus for finishing the case so fast." Katie smiled and thanked Grissom before leaving the room and heading to her locker. Just before leaving she held her gaze on Nick for a moment and smiled when he caught her looking at him. 'Way to go on not falling for him!' she thought.

"How did she get on?" Grissom asked Nick, when he realised the two were alone.

"She was… great. On top of everything, she knew what to do, when to do it and how to do it. I didn't have to tell her anything. She even found most of the evidence herself."

Grissom looked away from his papers and stared at Nick, "She is more than over-qualified for this job. I know, I have seen her credentials. I want you to keep an eye on her when you are working together."

"Why? I hate it when you are so ambiguous, Grissom. Is she in trouble?" Nick looked slightly worried.

"No, I just think she is a… troubled soul. Make sure she is ok on cases."

"I will. She's an amazing person," he sighed, thinking back to the moment she had whispered in his ear and the feeling he had felt.

Grissom noted the look in Nick's eyes and knew that he would definitely be watching Katie very carefully, although he was unsure whether Nick would be looking in the right direction. 'Typical Nick', he thought and contemplated if Nick's crush on their new colleague would amount to anything more.

_

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews - you are all so kind! Chapter 5 is coming very soon…_


	5. Too close for comfort

Hiya here's the next instalment. But before that, of course it's my thank you's… 

jewelbaby - I haven't put Katie's age specifically for the reason that I live in the UK and I'm not sure of the age-to-education system, ie. I don't know exactly how old you are when you graduate. But she is fairly young and definitely younger than Nick and everyone else.

A Christy - Thanks for the review!

Charmin-Lady - You'll just have to wait and see when Nick and Katie hook up - thanks for reviewing.

kendra himura - thanks for the review, if you write fanfiction then you should post it on the website so we can all read it.

Trish28734 - thanks for all the reviews - I know the cases aren't that good but I wanted to add a bit authenticity to the piece so not just focusing on Katie's private life.

I want George - thanks for the review. If only we could all actually get George… sigh…

Dying Angel1 - thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 5**

Over the next few weeks Katie continued working in the Las Vegas crime lab, helping to solve cases with the evidence she collects at the crime scene. For every murder or attack that she worked on, she began to realise that the glitz and glamour of Vegas that had enthralled her as a child was simply a mirage for the horrific attacks that happen in the city every night.

She had slowly settled into the crime lab, although she still found it difficult to work with some of the people she had met. Her first run-in with the infamous Conrad Ecklie had been brief and she wanted it to stay that way from now on. She did find Greg's humour rather refreshing in time she spent in the lab, and his flirtatious banter put a smile on her face even when working on a depressing case.

Working close to a number of regular people made her get to know them all very quickly. She became good friends with them and enjoyed different aspects of their character – Sara's spunk and decisiveness, Catherine's presence and perseverance, Grissom's knowledge and expertise, Nick's friendliness and brashness (not to mention her growing attraction towards him) and with Warrick she could reminisce on her college days and the friendship they had re-kindled.

* * *

It was a dreary Thursday morning, morning being precisely 3:00 am, and Katie was sat at a lit table, dusting a piece of paper for fingerprints in a possible kidnapping ransom case. Her partners, Catherine and Warrick were heading up leads and she had volunteered to closely look at the evidence they had found so far. She had been dusting for over an hour and not one piece of evidence had been found, except for a particle of sand, which meant that the kidnapper lived anywhere in the Nevada state. She was growing very tired and slowly drifted off to sleep, laying her head on her arm that rested on an evidence room table for a moment.

"Sleeping on the job?" came a booming voice that startled Katie so much she jumped up and inadvertently spilt half the black dusting powder all over her white shirt.

"Shit!"

Nick let out a chuckle, "Great co-ordination there. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Katie looked at her shirt and let out a sigh, "It's ok. I shouldn't have nodded off. It's just I'm getting no-where with this evidence. I haven't found a thing. It's so frustrating."

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's something there. Any particular reason why you are so tired?". 'Please do not tell me you have a boyfriend', he thought silently.

"Uh no… I just can't seem to sleep. A bit of insomnia, that's all."

'Phew'. "That is great!" Katie gave him a puzzled look and he suddenly realised how that sounded to her, "It's not great… I mean… it's ok that…"

She smiled at his bashfulness. "It's alright. I get what you mean."

"So, what time do you finish then?" Nick inquired, wanting to take the subject off his fumbling excuse. He suddenly realised how his question sounded considering they both finished work at exactly the same time. "Uh… stupid question."

"Perks of working the night shift; we lose all sense of ourselves through deprivation of sleep at civilised hours. Tell me again why I chose to take this job?" she smiled, as she tried to get the black stain off her new white shirt but only making the black smudge worse.

"Because it is the best job in the world. And you don't get to see Conrad's face."

"That's why!"

Suddenly Nick's cell phone rang, breaking the conversation. "Hello? Yeah… ok, I'll be there in a minute… bye. Sorry, duty calls. See you later. Sorry for the whole scaring thing, again," he smiled and ducked out of the door. Katie smiled at his childish mannerisms.

The next 4 hours were as boring as the last few. Katie's top had been ruined, and she had made a mental note to send Nick her dry-cleaning bill. There had been a breakthrough on the case in that the sand found only came from a specific region in Las Vegas, and Catherine and Warrick had found the kidnapper and their victim.

It had just passed 7:00 am and she sighed as she grabbed her bag and coat from her locker. As she headed out, she waved goodbye to various lab technicians and was fastening her bag when she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry-", she looked up to see an annoyed Conrad shooting death rays at her.

"Listen, I understand it is difficult to walk in a straight line but try," he sneered, grumpily walking away.

"I know it's difficult…" she mimicked, "Watch where you're going, jackass," she said under her breath, and carried on walking out of the building. When she reached the exit, she could not believe the sight – the skies had opened up and rain was pouring heavily down. Katie groaned as she realised her predicament: no umbrella and just a small coat to shield her.

She inwardly cursed and set off running to her car, trying to avoid puddles as she went. When reaching her car she fumbled in her bag for her keys and upon fishing them out proceeded to open the car door. Once inside, she tried to start her engine. It spluttered for a few moments before eventually dying on her.

"No! Do not do this to me. Come on, come on," she begged, trying to start the car but with no avail. In her frustration she slammed her hands on the wheel, wishing her nightmare would end. She took a deep breath, grabbed her bag and concluded there was only one choice: she would have to walk home. She climbed out of her car, locked it, although she didn't really see the point since no one would want to steal that piece of junk, and started to walk down the road in the direction of her house.

* * *

Nick was loudly drumming his hands on the steering wheel while tunelessly singing along, "# It's my life, and it's now or never. Cos I ain't gonna live forever…#". As he looked at the road ahead past the furious windscreen wipers he noticed a female figure walking on the side of the road. He thought he recognised the girl as he drove past her and suddenly slammed on the brakes. 'Katie?' he thought. He immediately started to reverse to park next to the now cautious-looking girl.

'Please do not let it be a psycho killer,' she pleaded as the car came to a stop beside her and the passenger seat window automatically lowered.

"Has no one ever told you that hitch-hiking is dangerous for a young woman?"

She immediately smiled when recognising the voice, "Hey Nick."

"Do you want a ride?"

"No, it's ok. I don't want to ruin your car or anything."

Nick laughed at her modesty and politeness, "I am not going to leave you out in the street for some homicidal maniac to abduct you. Get in!"

She smiled and sat in the passenger seat. He chuckled when he heard a squish from the leather seat and her soggy clothes connecting. "How long have you been walking in the rain?" he asked the now shivering female, "Here, have my jacket." He passed her his jacket and she quickly slipped off her thin jacket, her white top underneath clinging to her curves. Nick gulped. He tried not to watch as she slipped on his jacket, his eyes trying their best to stay fixed to the road but the side-ways glance could not be resisted.

"Thank you. About an hour. My car broke down in the car park so I had to walk home."

"Why didn't you ask for a ride?"

"I didn't know if everyone had left or if they were going in my direction. Thank you again."

For the rest of the ride the two sat in an awkward silence except for the utterances from Katie to direct Nick to her house. Throughout, the two tried to ignore the obvious tension building in the car (and they were not thinking about the virginal, wholesome kind), and Katie prayed that he would turn onto her street soon.

"So… uh… how was your shift?" Nick asked, trying to muster up a conversation.

"Apart from the ruined shirt and the falling asleep? Fine. I am just so exhausted."

"I gathered that from your little nap. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Katie looked for a moment at Nick and then turned to look at the road ahead, "Uh… no."

"It just feels like you are holding back on something. I meant it when you said you could talk to me."

"I know, Nick. I'm fine really. Besides this is my stop." Nick pulled the car up outside a house on a suburban street. Katie started to take off Nick's jacket when he stopped her.

"No you keep it. You have still got to walk to your house."

"Thank you Nick. You are so sweet." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She slowly pulled back and the two locked eyes, their slow breathing becoming in sync with one another. As Nick leaned in to kiss her, she suddenly pulled back. "I uh… have to go."

Nick watched as Katie quickly left the car and ran to her house, shutting the door behind her. 'Shit', he thought, 'you rushed it'. He slammed his hands on the wheel in annoyance and drove off.

Inside her house Katie shut the front door and leant on it. 'Great Katie, you totally blew it. Just stop being so cautious.'

_

* * *

Chapter 6 is on its way very soon…_


	6. Playing cupid

Hiya, let me start with my usual thank you's…

CatherineLouise – Thanks for reviewing – hope this chapter still keeps you liking it…

A Christy – Don't you just want to slap Katie for not kissing him! ;-) thanks for reviewing!

P.L. Wynter – Thanks for reviewing!

Dying Angel1 – Thanks for reviewing again!

I want George – I must admit the last chapter I didn't concentrate that much on it cos I have had recent family problem but I wanted to post to people who are waiting – that's why I re-posted it with slight adjustments. Thanks for reviewing again!

I'mAMonkey – I wish someone would give up their coat for me! Thanks for reviewing!

punkrocker269 – Greg's not in this chapter but I'll try and see if I can squeeze some more Greg into later chapters for you! Thanks for reviewing.

Charmin-Lady – Sorry for keeping you in suspense but I can't get them get together without a bit of it! Thanks for reviewing again, I love my multiple reviewers!

Well, here it is…

**Chapter 6**

Katie could not stop thinking about her moment with Nick in his car the other morning. She could not get out of her head how good it felt to be close to him and yet her freaking out and leaving him in the car was what she had to do. It wasn't the fact that he was known as the CSI ladies man but of her own position and responsibility that he knew nothing of.

She had decided that when she returned to Las Vegas from California she would not get into any relationship - not because she was afraid of getting close to a guy and getting hurt. She was not a woman scorned. But because of her life and how she had no room for someone to love, let alone a colleague. She couldn't explain to anyone her feelings; they just wouldn't understand.

So many thoughts and feelings raced through her head as she banged into someone in the corridor at the lab.

"Shit! I'm so sorry. I keep doing this to people," she exclaimed, as she rushed to pick up the person's papers that were now covering the floor.

"Don't worry about it Katie," Warrick said. "I see your co-ordination hasn't changed since college," he scoffed.

"Whatever. People sooo always come at my direction when I'm walking."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Are you up to anything? If not, I could really do with some help on a case," he asked.

"Sure, no problem. I just finished with Catherine." He guided her into the evidence room where 20 pairs of shoes were currently laid out on the lit table.

"Wow. You have got a lot of shoes. You could rival Imelda Marcos."

He sighed, "Tell me about it. Can you help me print all the soles onto paper? There are our killer's shoes in here."

"Let's get started." The two started collecting and printing the shoes of each pair. In doing so, they talked about their college days and how Katie was getting on. Issues soon arose about Nick and Warrick couldn't help but ask.

"Sooo… what is up with you and Nick?" he casually slipped into the conversation.

"Very subtle, Warrick. I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, do not get all innocent with me Katie. You know what I mean."

Katie tried to busy herself by printing another shoe, "I don't know what you're talking about. We're just friends. Nothing more."

Warrick looked straight at Katie, "The day you say you are 'nothing more' with someone, you are more than nothing. I know you Katie and I also know Nicky very well and there is something definitely going on. He's always glancing at you and you at him…. he also told me about that almost kiss."

"Even if there was ever something, Warrick, there will be nothing more."

"Why? You have to justify that answer Katie. You can't just say you'll be nothing more."

"It's… it's complicated. I'll see you later." She quickly put the last printing down and swiftly left the room, hoping Warrick would not follow her or ask anymore awkward questions.

Warrick knew he was not going to let her walking away stop his questions so after finishing his shoe prints and passing them on to Grissom, he left to find Katie. He had known Katie for a long time and he was going to find out what her problem was even if it killed him.

* * *

Warrick found Katie sitting on the bonnet of her car in the parking lot of the lab, a sadden expression on her face. He suddenly felt guilty for making her feel uncomfortable before.

He knew she had had a hard time in her life, especially since her mom had died when she was in university and she was crushed. And her dad… he couldn't even remember. He decided to go over and say something.

"Still trying to tease me?" Katie turned to see an apologetic-looking Warrick standing near her. "Step into my office."

He sighed, sitting down next to her and placing an arm around her shoulders, "You know I was only messing about you and Nick."

"That's the thing. You weren't. I think I have it bad for him. I see him, I get all excited and happy. I can't stop thinking about him. Tell me I'm crazy."

"You are crazy alright. Crazy in love."

"I'm not in-love with Nick. I can't be."

He looked at her, confused by her last remark. "You can't be? Everyone can fall in-love. It's not a crime."

"I can't, I have too much responsibility…" She immediately wished she had never said anything.

"What responsibility? Katie, I know you are hiding something. Nick told me. Please tell me what is wrong, I want to help you."

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them, "It's complicated. I just… there isn't just me to think about. There are other people. Having a boyfriend like Nick, well, it wouldn't be fair. He'd always be second best."

"Second best to whom?"

"It doesn't matter. Listen, whatever there might have been with Nick and that almost kiss is gone. Besides, you told me yourself that he was a ladies man."

Warrick laughed, "It's true, the dude's been around the block." Katie gave him a side-wards glance and he realised how bad that sounded. "But he's a good guy and I have never seen him with someone the way he is with you. Give him a chance."

Katie gave Warrick an inquisitive look, "Nick didn't tell you to talk to me, did he?"

"No, I just took it upon myself to play cupid. Come on, you know you want him!" he said, nudging Katie in the arm, which caused her to laugh.

"You are unbelievable Warrick!"

"That's what all the girls say." At that comment, Katie tried to stifle a laugh.

"You really are something, Warrick. Thank you for being here for me. You know how great I think you are. Anyway what about your love life? Any news for you?"

"Me? Nah. I don't want get tied down. Too busy setting everyone else up," he said, winking at her.

"I better go, but I'll see you tomorrow." She got up and kissed him on the cheek before heading off to the crime lab.

Warrick smiled as he watched his friend walk away. He was sure she would come round, she just needed someone to push Nick in the right direction. He took out his cell phone, dialled a number and waited for the recipient to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Nick?... I need to talk to you… ok 5 minutes… bye." He hung up the line and nodded in anticipation for his conversation with Nick. 'He needs a lesson in the art of female form'.

* * *

"So I have to be the dominant one?" Nick asked, trying to take the information in that Warrick was giving him, as he sat in the booth of a café. Warrick had called him asking to meet him to talk to him about Katie.

"Yeah, but not in a Greg-type way. Just approach her and tell her how you feel. Honesty is the best policy." Warrick said.

"Be honest?" A slight smile appeared on his face. Warrick saw this and decided to re-phrase his answer.

"Not if your honesty involves something non-virginal."

Nick started to protest, "Hey, man, I have feelings."

"Yeah, but I also know your urges tend to take over your brain. Just tell her exactly how you feel, you know, that you like her. You do like her don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do," Nick said. "But what if she doesn't like me?"

Warrick smiled, "Believe me, you will have no problem on that matter."

"Why, has she said something?" Nick asked curiously.

"You'll just have to ask her yourself."

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing… Chapter 7 should be up soon…_

_It would be intersting to see what you all think Katie might be possibly hiding..._


	7. A breakthrough

Well I'm back with another instalment. Of course I start with my thank you's… 

I'mAMonkey – It would definitely be easy to write this if I just gave Katie to Nick but I like to keep people in suspense – I'm glad you're enjoying the story – thanks for reviewing.

Daisyangel – Thanks for reviewing the last chapter – you'll just have to wait and find out if you're right!

jewelbaby – interesting guess, a kid is quite a popular choice for people – thanks for reviewing.

Dying Angel1 – thanks for reviewing!

CatherineLouise – Thanks for your review - twins eh? Not a bad guess but I can't reveal it just yet…

I want George – thanks for reviewing!

Sabrina – Thanks for reviewing – sorry but I'm going to make you wait before I reveal what her secret is…

A Christy – lol. I heard my sister say that line (btw she is 20 years old!) and I thought 'I have to get it in somewhere!' – thanks for reviewing!

Aaunty Pasta – You'll just have to wait and see if she does – thanks for reviewing!

Charmin-Lady – Thanks for your review!

Some interesting guesses – here's the next chapter…

**Chapter 7**

As the weeks rolled by it was old news that Katie was the 'fresh meat' in the Las Vegas crime lab and she had finally settled in. Warrick still continued to hint to her that she should open up and let her guard down with Nick but she was still being stubborn and refusing to let her true feelings surface towards him, deciding to concentrate on her work instead.

Nick was still trying to find the right moment to talk with Katie. Warrick's hints from their conversation a few weeks back on how to talk to Katie had been very helpful but he had never found the right moment to instigate a conversation. She and him had not been paired up for a case since the first one and was praying for Grissom to put the two together where maybe he could get a little closer. He had decided not to bring up the almost kiss with her and wished he had not tried to kiss her so soon. He was frightened he may have scared her off.

* * *

Katie stood in front of a dead body sat on his chair in front of the TV. She clicked away on her camera, shooting every angle of the deceased man until the coroner placed him in a body bag and took him for an autopsy to see the cause of death. It appeared to the coroner that he had been electrocuted, as no marks were found on his body and eyewitnesses had seen lightening strike the TV aerial on top of the house. 'Who'd have thought it?' she silently thought as Nick was walking over to her.

Finally the two had been put on a case together and were trying to ignore their thoughts by keeping professional. Nick was still searching for the opportune moment to speak with his colleague personally but every time he tried to there would be an interesting piece of evidence brought up by someone.

"Well, I just talked to the officer and the neighbours heard loud voices just before the lightening struck the house. Do you have any ideas?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it was that caused the lightening must have been some sort of man-made conductor. There is no way the TV aerial could attract that much power," she replied.

"I've cleared the house so we can take a look around." Nick and Katie proceeded to search the rest of the house for any kind of conductor at all.

They quickly managed to search most of the house by splitting up and soon they reached a final untouched room.

As the two entered they were both feeling awkward, preferring to take pictures than look at each other. Each was wondering if the other knew that they had spoken with Warrick and if they still remembered the ending of that car ride, not that either of them could forget. Katie quickly finished photographing her half of the room and tried to open the door. It would not open.

"Nick? Did you lock the door?"

Nick turned round from where he was looking to face the female, "No, why?"

"The door is locked."

"What? How? We don't have the key."

Katie started to panic, "Oh my God. What are we going to do? There are no windows in the room. Oh God, we are going to die. The room will fill with carbon dioxide-"

Nick went over and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Ok, calm down. We are not going to die. We'll just call someone and they will open the door. Pass me your cell phone."

"I don't have it. It's in my car."

"What? I don't have mine either," Nick replied. Katie's eyes widened, "It's ok, we'll just wait for the police officer to find us."

"Nick they left. You said we were alright so they took off."

"Shit. Ok, it is going to be fine. We'll just have to wait patiently and someone is sure to find us." Katie slowly slid down to the ground and began to take deep breaths.

"This is probably a bad time to say this but I have a very small, but very real phobia of closed spaces. Soon I will freak out."

He sat beside her and placed a reassuring arm around her, "Soon?" She gave him one of her sideways glances and he realised it probably wasn't the best time to contradict her, "It's fine. Just relax."

* * *

40 minuets later and still there was no sign of help on the way. Nick and Katie had sat in complete silence in this time, apart from the occasional deep breathing of Katie, who Nick had thought may have passed out by the look on her face.

"Nick, no one is coming. We are not going to be found. We have to do something."

"Ok." Nick decided the take charge and stood up, followed by Katie. "Well we can't break the door in case any evidence is destroyed but frankly I think that is our only option." He tried to kick the door but ended up falling straight onto his butt. Katie couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"That was feeble, Nick."

Nick stood up, "At least I'm trying something. The door must be made of lead."

"Yeah, lead that just happens to look like wood?"

He mumbled a 'whatever', which caused Katie to smile at his cuteness before quietly scolding herself for started to give in to her feelings.

"This is useless," Nick said. He turned to see Katie stood very close to him and he couldn't help feeling bewitched by her presence. The two made eye-contact and held their gaze. They started to lean in to each other…

"Nick? Katie?" The two pulled apart to hear the voice of Brass calling for them.

Nick groaned, "Yeah, we're in here." A few seconds later and the door opened to a jolly-looking Brass standing in the doorframe.

"Where were you guys? We have been trying to contact you two for a good few hours."

Katie walked past Brass and took a few deep breaths. "I never thought I'd be so happy to be breathing. We got locked in the room and we didn't have our cell phones. Thank you for coming." She quickly glanced at Nick before mumbling an excuse about having to go to the crime lab before rushing off.

Brass looked towards Nick, "Did I interrupt something?"

Nick groaned before walking away to a confused-looking Brass.

* * *

Katie was busy typing away on the keyboard in one of the evidence rooms, researching electrical currents. She had rushed back to the crime lab to start researching, but also to get away from Nick. She did not know if she could contain herself around him anymore after that close call.

She was unaware Sara come in to the room and sat at the computer beside her.

"Hey Katie, what are you up to?" Sara asked, sliding into the chair beside her and logging on to the computer.

"I'm just researching the joy that is an electrical current. We got a dead body that was electrocuted and I'm just seeing what could have conducted such a large current."

"Nice. Beats a stolen artefact from a museum. The owner is completely over-analysing and freaking out," Sara said, rolling her eyes.

"Good luck. Rather you than me."

"A rumour is going round that you and Nick were locked in close quarters together. Any truth?"

Katie furiously typed away on the keyboard, trying to busy herself, "Uh… yeah. We just got locked in a room at the crime scene. No big deal."

"Locked in a room with Nick? There are ladies in this crime lab that would kill to be in that position."

Katie nervously laughed, "Well they're welcome to it." She tried to avoid Sara's gazing eyes, "I better go pass some information on. See you later."

Sara smile, "Later."

Katie left Sara to her work and met Nick in the corridor.

"Hey, I found some examples of man-made conductors. Nothing matches what we found at the crime scene but it had to be of a substantial size to cause such a shock to the man."

Nick sighed, "Ok, we'll-" He was cut off by the sound of Katie's cell phone ringing.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm fine… I've finished now so I'll see you at home soon… ok don't worry… bye." She hung up the phone, "Sorry."

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Uh… it's fine. I'm going to go now since the shift has finished. See you tomorrow." Katie walked away, leaving Nick alone in the corridor. He was contemplating on whether he should catch her and tell her how he feels, not knowing if he had missed his opportune moment. 'Come on Nick, pull it together, go after her,' he thought.

* * *

Katie was half-way across the car lot, heading out to her car when she heard her name being called out by someone. She turned to see Nick running towards her.

"Nick, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I… uh…," he panted as he bent over to catch his breath. "I just wanted to say… I hope things are ok with us after today."

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"And I wanted to… Ok, I'm going to come out and say this. I like you. A lot. And I want to know if you would like to go out on a date with me?" He held his breath in anticipation of her answer. She looked at him for a moment, an inward battle occurring between her heart and her head, and one of them finally gave in.

"Ok."

"You know I completely understand if you don't-" Nick stopped. "You said ok?" She nodded. "As in yes?"

She smiled, "As in yes."

"That's great, how about tonight? We both have the night off, I checked," He grinned.

"Tonight's fine. 7 o'clock?"

"Yep. See you then." Nick watched as Katie walked to her car and drove off. As soon as her car was out of sight, he punched the air with his fist, "And Stokes hits a home run! Yes!" He whooped with joy and ran back to the lab, excited for his date.

_

* * *

Thanks to all that review. Chapter 8 should be on it's way soon..._

_Keep your guesses coming in... you'll all find out Katie's secret in Chapter 8..._


	8. The date and the revelation

CatherineLouise – Thanks for reviewing – I must admit I'm quite a fan of romance as well. You might be getting more than one alert cos sometimes I re-post the chapter because I find I have made slight mistakes – I'm quite the perfectionist. 

CarlyBabes1234 – A kid huh? Well read down and you'll see if she has! Thanks for reviewing.

punkrocker269 – Thanks for reviewing! I'm trying to find the right place for Greg and I haven't found it quite yet but don't worry – before the end he will be in it!

Griffy – Thanks for your reviews! Glad to see you're enjoying it!

Aaunty Pasta – I hope you're not going to hate me slightly scared lol. Thanks for reviewing!

I want George – I know the feeling! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Trish28734 - Scroll down and you'll finally find out her secret! Thanks for reviewing!

krysalys73 – Thanks for reviewing! This is the chapter to find out her secret!

A Christy – Thanks for your review!

Dying Angel1 – Thanks for reviewing as always! 

Charmin-Lady – Thanks for reviewing!

Well this is the chapter where it all unfolds! Enjoy reading…

**Chapter 8 **

Katie nervously fiddled with the loose strands of hair framing her face, pushing them out of the way. She re-checked her make-up in the hall mirror one last time and said goodbye to the person watching the TV in her family room. She opened the door to see Nick walking up the path of her house, holding a bunch of white roses. She quickly pulled the front door to, and a quick glance at her house to make sure everything was alright, before walking up to meet her date.

"Wow, you look fantastic." She was wearing a strapless, black dress, with her hair tied up and a small black jacket covering her shoulders.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied, looking Nick up and down to see him dressed in an open-collar shirt, black trousers and jacket. "Are these for me?" she asked, referring to the flowers.

"Don't let anyone ever tell you I treat a woman bad," he winked and handed her the flowers. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, so where are you taking me then?"

Nick led her to the passenger door of his vehicle and opened it for her, "Hmmm… well you'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Nick took Katie to a well-known restaurant, 'The Highview', where he had reserved a very private table, which was lit by candlelight.

"This is so nice, how did you manage to book this at such short notice?" she asked, as she sat down and started reading the menu.

"I helped the manager with a problem." He glanced round to make sure no one was listening and leaned towards Katie, "A hooker in a motel room scammed him. Suffice to say he was relieved when I brought back his credit cards… and wedding ring."

Katie's eyes widened and she laughed, "No!"

"I'm telling the truth, scout's honour!" He looked at her closely as she studied the menu, "You know I don't think I have ever seen you laugh like that before. You always look so sad," Nick said.

"Sad? I'm fine," she tried to reassure him.

" 'I'm fine' seems to be your motto. Please do not say that because I know it's not true. But I'm not going to pressure you. I'll let this lie for now." Nick gave her one last look before the conversation turned to a lighter tone. "So have you finally settled in at the Las Vegas crime lab?"

"Yeah, I think I finally have."

"Do you miss California?" he asked.

She sighed, "Sometimes, I mean some of the cases were so straightforward there. Man gets angry, kills someone. Or that old motive, revenge. Here people seem to be that slightly more sadistic. But it keeps me on my toes."

"So what's the weirdest case out there?"

"Well, I don't know about the weirdest case but I certainly know what the funniest one was. There was this guy who's girlfriend robbed him. They had only known each other a few months and one day she ripped off his whole house - stereo, TV, jewellery, everything. But she didn't just rob him. She stripped him down and had handcuffed him to the balcony. He had to yell to next room to call someone. When I walked in to look at the scene I did not know where to look!" She started to blush and laugh at the thought of it, which caused Nick to burst out laughing. "I swear, I didn't know who was more embarrassed!"

"I can imagine."

Throughout the rest of the conversation and the meal the two had obviously found a connection and could not stop talking. The two sat there for hours and eventually had to be interrupted by the owner, Brad.

"I'm sorry to bother you but we're sort of closing," Brad said, as he stood at the table of the dining couple.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess we lost track of time," Katie said, finishing her drink and standing up.

"Why don't I settle the bill and I'll meet you outside?" Nick said. Katie nodded, smiled at Brad and headed in the direction of the exit.

"She's a keeper," Brad watched Katie leave. He saw Nick reach for his credit card, "No, no, the meal's on me. Call it a thank you for you-know-what," he said, winking at Nick.

* * *

Nick decided to take Katie for a ride of the big city and bright lights, wanting to spend as much time with her as possible. Discussions soon turned to families.

"So are your family still in Texas?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, my mom and dad live in Dallas while my two brothers own a ranch just outside of the city."

"That must be nice for them. Do you miss them?"

"Yeah, it can get lonely sometimes but they say Vegas never sleeps so there is always something to do here. What about you? Your family still round here?"

"Well, I'm an only child… and my mom died when I was in university."

"How did it happen?"

"She was driving and a joy-riding teenager drove straight into the front of her. She died instantly. That's actually part of the reason why I wanted to take a job as a CSI – to find what happens to people. There were so many questions that I wanted answering, technical ones about how it happened. At least now I can give clarity to the people who lose their family."

Nick was silent for a few moments until he pulled up outside her house. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I've come to terms with her death a while ago."

"What about your dad?"

At the mention of her father, Katie was silent. "I've… I've got to go. Thank you for this evening." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car and walked hastily up the front path. Nick, confused by her sudden behaviour, followed her.

"Katie, wait. What's wrong? Is it something I said?" Katie ignored Nick's voice and carried on walking up the path so Nick grabbed her and spun her round to face him. He could see he had hit a nerve, "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"God, stop saying you are fine. You are not fine!" Katie was taken aback by his sudden outburst. "Look, I'm sorry but you need to tell me what is wrong."

"I just… It's complicated."

"Then uncomplicate it. Just tell me. Is it something to do with your dad?"

She looked up and nodded.

"What? Is he alright? Is he dead?"

"No."

"He's not violent towards you, is he?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

Katie looked at her hands, "If I tell you what it is you have to promise not to tell a soul about this. I'm serious, not Warrick, Grissom, Catherine or Sara."

"I promise."

"My dad isn't dead but he is ill. He has Alzheimer's disease." Nick stood silently, "I look after him." Nick didn't know what to say. "Soon after my mom died he started being forgetful and moody, and we just thought that wasn't dealing with her death very well. But he was soon diagnosed with the disease. He can't look after himself so he lives with me. That's why I moved back from California to Vegas to be with him. I didn't want the job at Vegas but I needed to be near him."

Nick was speechless, "I don't know what to say."

"Maybe now you will understand why I am so tired. When I'm not working I'm looking after him. It's a full-time job in itself."

"I'm sorry how I reacted before. I shouldn't have pushed you," he said.

"You know, it feels good to tell someone," she smiled. "I better get inside. I promised him I wouldn't be long, he should go to bed soon. Thanks for not freaking out."

"No problem. Well I better get off then," Nick started to walk back to his car.

Katie waited a moment, deciding whether she should say what she wanted to. She decided to do so, "Nick, um… my dad usually doesn't like new people coming to the house but I was wondering if you would like to come in and meet him."

He smiled, "That would be great. If you are sure though, I don't want to upset him."

She looked at Nick and then at her house before smiling, "I'm sure."

_

* * *

Well that's her secret – no kid I'm afraid! Hope it was worth the wait…._

_Chapter 9 is up soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing…_


	9. First meeting

Finally I've updated another chapter. I must apologise for the delay but I've had a family problem so I haven't been able to get on the computer very often. Anyway let's start with the usual…

A Christy – Thanks for reviewing once again!

krysalys73 – Thanks for reviewing! I like when fans give an insight into things so don't worry bout your rambling. I have a member of family who has Alzheimer's and I decided to base Katie on a cousin of mine who doesn't like all the attention she gets – she hates people feeling sorry for her cos of her father's illness… there I am rambling as well!

I want George – Nope, sorry, nothing weird! Thanks for reviewing!

warrior of the shadow – Thanks for your review!

Sabrina – Here it is chapter 9! Thanks for reviewing!

Griffy – Thanks for your review! I know, I wish I could have a date with him too!

Charmin-Lady – Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

crazy-4-csi - Well, thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad you like it! I do have a family member with Alzheimer's.

Trish28734 - Thanks again for your review!

Here's chapter 9…

**Chapter 9**

Katie unlocked the front door and stepped inside her house, signalling to Nick to follow her. "Wait in the hallway a second ok?" she said. She then walked inside to the warmly lit family room. She surveyed the room to find her dad, Tom, sitting happily watching TV.

"Hey dad," Katie said, walking over to the old man sat on his chair and kissed his forehead, "Are you ok?"

He looked at her puzzled for a moment, as if trying to remember something before breaking into a smile, "I'm fine, sweetie. How was your evening with the girls?"

"It was fine. We had a few drinks. Anyway, listen, there is someone who I bumped into that I want you to meet," she gestured for Nick to enter. He came in and stood relatively close to the door, not wanting to intrude and upset her dad. "This is Nick Stokes. Nick, meet my dad, Tom." Tom stood up, with the aid of Katie, and slowly walked over to Nick. He extended his hand and shook Nick's hand, causing Katie to smile and silently thank that her dad was feeling all right this evening.

"It is very nice to meet you, Nick. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you sir. How are you?"

Tom returned to his seat and sat down, "I'm alright. I am thirsty. Can I have some chocolate milk?"

"Of course you can dad. I'll go get it now. Do you want anything Nick?" he shook his head and Katie went into the kitchen to make her father's drink. When she left the room, Tom motioned for Nick to sit down on the seat beside him.

"So how do you know my Katie then?" Tom inquired.

"Well, I work with her at the crime lab."

"The crime lab? Is that when she goes and collects evidence to solve crimes?"

Nick smiled at his simplicity, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry, my memory isn't what it used to be. I'm guessing she told you about my condition?"

"Yes, sir."

Tom turned to look back at his TV show, "She doesn't tell many about me. She hates it when anyone is sympathetic. She has to cope with a lot. She obviously trusts you. Why did you ask my daughter on a date?"

Nick looked dumb-founded, unsure of what to say.

"She told me she was going out for a few drinks with her female friends but I have never seen her dress up the way she has before. Only do women ever dress that way when they are meeting a member of the opposite sex. I may be losing my memory but I am not stupid."

"Well, I… uh… I like your daughter very much."

Tom chuckled, "It's ok, Nick. I am not trying to interrogate you. I'm just glad she has found someone to talk to and can understand her. She has a lot of responsibility with me. Sometimes I think it would be better if I was not here and then maybe she could have a life."

"She's very strong. That's one of the qualities that attracted me to her." Tom noticed the soft tone to Nick's voice when speaking about Katie and smiled, knowing that her daughter was a good judge of character and that he seemed like a decent young man.

"I must tell you however that I may not have long left on this Earth but I can say that if you ever hurt my daughter in any way I shall make sure you spend the rest of your days in an eternity of hell. I have connections to people that could kill you at the click of a finger." Nick did not know whether the old man was joking or not but didn't think it was the time to underestimate him. Tom suddenly let out a laugh and playfully slapped Nick on the back. "I'm kidding, son. But not about the first part, Katie is vulnerable and I do not want anyone taking advantage of her."

"I won't take advantage, sir."

Katie appeared with a cup of chocolate milk. "There you go, dad. Just the way you like it."

Tom looked confused, "Chocolate milk? I said I wanted apple juice."

"Oh," Katie said, "Sorry, my mistake."

Nick saw the look upon her face, "Actually, I will have that. The chicken at the restaurant was so salty. I'm dying for a drink." He gave Katie a quick wink before taking the cup off her and allowing her to go back to the kitchen to get her dad's new drink. A moment later and she was back with a cup of apple juice in her hand.

"Thank you, Katie."

"So, what have you two been conspiring about?" Katie looked from her dad to her date. Nick glanced at Tom to see his confused facial expression once again and decided to jump in.

"We were discussing what we do at work."

Katie peered suspiciously at the two, knowing full well that her father's state of mind could not allow him to talk about her work, as she had numerously tried to explain to him what exactly she did but had failed. She made up her mind that she would drop the matter for the moment.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." Tom yawned and stood up.

"Ok, let's get you to bed. I won't be long." Katie helped her dad up off his chair and proceeded to lead him down the hallway to his bedroom, not before Tom giving Nick a quick wave goodbye. Nick surveyed the room he was sat in and stood up to take a closer look at the array of pictures decorating the fire place. The first was of a baby girl, who he assumed to be Katie, and smiled at the thought of her at that age. The next picture showed Katie at about the age of 5 dressed in a pretty pink party outfit and her hair in bunches. The last picture was of a teenage Katie hugging her two parents, looking happy and playful. He ran a finger over her happy face, blissfully unaware of Katie watching him from the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Nick jumped and turned to see her leaning against the doorframe.

"Uh… nothing, I was just looking at your pictures."

"They are so embarrassing. I'm so young on them and my dad used to tease me and show them to all my friends. I always see him looking at them now."

"I'm not surprised. You were a cutey when you were young. You still are." Katie blushed at the comment.

"Thanks for this evening. You should probably get going."

Nick laughed, "What, you're throwing me out?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I'm pretty tired plus my dad needs to get his rest."

"Okay, okay." Nick walked towards the front door and stepped onto the front step.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a great time." Katie leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Nick blushed, "You're welcome. Maybe we can do this again sometime."

"Of course we can. Listen, tomorrow at work, things are not going to be weird between us, are they?" she asked.

"Well, things are fine with me. Nothing weird about us being a couple."

Katie was slightly taken aback by his comment, "We've only had one date. We're not exactly a couple."

Nick loudly inhaled a breath of air, "Well then things are going to be weird. I'm going to be acting strange, shifty looking. I'll have to avoid you at all costs and then burst into rooms-"

"Ok, ok, ok, fine. We are a couple," she said, rolling her eyes. "But we can't tell anyone. They would just ask questions and complicate it. Deal?"

"Deal." Nick smiled and was about to leave when Katie decided to do something bold. She leaned in and kissed Nick. Nick couldn't believe she had made a move and after a moment he wrapped his arms around her and stepped up into the house to be closer to her. They stayed this way for a while, taking in each other and enjoying the closeness.

"Katie?" Tom's distressed voice could be heard from his bedroom. Katie immediately drew back from the kiss, much to Nick's displeasure.

"I'm sorry, I have to go see to him."

"No, it's cool. You better go and see to him." Nick gave her one last kiss before walking to his car.

She closed the door and leaned against it, a wide smile on her face, before walking towards her father's voice.

_

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews, I love your feedback. Chapter 10 should be up soon. Thanks for you all being so patient…_


	10. Work as usual

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed…

krysals73 – Thanks for the review. Don't worry, we all need to ramble sometimes…

A Christy – You know me so well – there is a new twist coming up very soon. Thanks for your review.

CatherineLouise – I have to admit that is my favourite line in that chapter ;-) Thanks for your review.

I want George – Thanks for the review.

crazy-4-csi - Thanks for your review – glad you like it!

Charmin-Lady – Thanks for your review.

Trish28734 – Thanks for the review.

Here's…

**Chapter 10 **

From their first date, Katie and Nick started a very happy relationship, although still managing to keep it a secret from everyone they worked with. By day the two rendezvoused at their houses, went on outings as a loving couple or entertained Katie's father on day excursions to places; Nick and Tom bonded well and Katie was happy as her father seemed much more happier, as well as herself as she didn't have to carry such a burden by herself.

At work they tried to contain themselves, although the two could not abstain from sneaky glances to one another and the occasional 'brush' of the backside by 'accident', mostly on Nick's part. The two were happy to not have to explain to everyone their relationship, although Katie often wished she could since many females did enjoy flirting with Nick and all he could do was smile and take it - not she ever did hear him complain.

Katie walked into the break room to see all the CSI's getting ready for the nightly de-briefing.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to give Greg a sample of the blood I found at the crime scene last night," Katie said, seating herself opposite Nick at the table that everyone was sat around.

"Do you have any leads?" Grissom asked. Unbeknown to him, Nick was currently attempting to play footsie with Katie, although she was trying very hard to remain affected.

"Uh… yeah, a guy named Troy Newton, a local photographer. He was last seen with the victim before she disappeared." She quickly glanced at Nick to give him a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing' look. He shrugged his shoulders and innocently smiled.

"OK, well you and Nick follow up that lead, Catherine and Warrick I want you to carry on with the dead body found in the nightclub and Sara and I shall take the call at a house on West Brompton Street. Ok, let's get going. There's evidence out there that is waiting to be collected."

Grissom and Sara left first, with Katie and Nick soon following behind. They went to the computer room to look on the database for an address for the suspect.

"You know, I want to kiss you so much right now," Nick commented, as he sat down and started typing into a computer search details.

Katie gave him a smile and a side-ways glance. "You know, anyone would think you were trying to expose us before. Distracting me when talking to Grissom, not funny."

Nick let out a chuckle, "Your face was priceless. Besides, I don't care if people know. I just want to be able to walk down the corridor and make out with you if I want to."

"Even when we decide to go public, there will be no chance of that. What would Conrad and Grissom say? No, we'll just wait a bit longer. Do you want people thinking it's a fluke and that I'm just another notch on your bedpost?" Nick looked slightly pained by the last comment and Katie saw this, immediately wishing she could take back her words. She checked to see that no one was watching and then gave Nick a quick kiss on the lips. "Happy?"

Nick gave her a toothy grin, "Yep. Bingo, Troy Newton, 241 St. Vincent Street, Las Vegas. Let's bring him in."

Nick went to find Brass while Katie stayed at the crime lab to collect the results of the evidence found on the dead model, Cassie, who was found lying on a rock in the middle of the desert last night. She walked down the corridor to Greg to collect her results when she realised it may have been a bad idea.

"Greg, I told you I needed those results ASAP! You wait three hours to give them to me and we might have let the killer go!" Catherine fumed at the lanky lab technician.

"Well, obviously someone's pms-ing. I said I'm sorry!" Greg retaliated.

"Maybe I should come back later," Katie said, unsure of whether to stay in such a hostile environment.

"No, it's ok, come on in," Catherine sighed, "Go get my results, Greg." Greg rolled his eyes and left the room, causing Catherine to grunt in frustration. "He infuriates me so much! He may be a bit of fun to the lab; he still has to do his job properly!"

"I don't think he's ever left puberty, to be honest." Catherine smiled. "Are you ok, Catherine? If there's anything you ever want to get off your chest, I'm here to listen."

"That's sweet of you but I'm fine. It 's just the usual trouble, Lindsay is at that moody teenager stage and it's rubbing off on me."

"She can't be as bad as me. I was a terror at that age. I barely said two words to my parents and I even tried to run away. I thought the whole world was against me!" she laughed as she remembered, "I even died my hair blue!"

"Blue! That is something I have to see!"

"At the time it really wasn't! It was like fluorescent blue and I thought I looked so cool. My parents nearly had a fit when they saw it… I may be able to find a picture," she winked.

Greg reappeared into the lab, interrupting their laughter. "Ok, for you Catherine, your results." She snatched them off him and mouthed a 'bye' to Katie before leaving.

"And finally we're alone," Greg said dramatically, "Have you come to rendezvous with me? Don't leave me hanging."

Katie rolled her eyes, "As riveted as I am by your melodramatic shenanigans, I've actually come for some work. Do you have the results from our dead vic, Cassie?"

"Ah, the young model. Shame, cut down in the prime of life."

"Just get on with it Greg."

"I love it when a woman dominates me." Greg saw the narrowing eyes of Katie and decided to move on, "Oookay, the blood spatters on her clothes matches her blood but also another person's DNA was there. And there was a specimen of semen on the girl's panties. The blood and semen have a match to a Troy Newton. He was in the database, seems he was a suspect in an assault and murder of a model in 2001."

Katie smiled, "Really? Well, it's a good job Nick is bringing him in." Her phone started ringing and she picked it up, "Hello?... great, I'll meet you there. I've got some good new…" she hung up the phone, "Ok thanks Greg." She reached out for the papers but Greg held them behind his back. "Greg, stop playing, Newton's here and I need to go interview him."

"Just one kiss, please?" He batted his eyelashes.

Katie thought for a moment, "Ok. One kiss. Close your eyes." She waited for him to what she had told him to do, leaned in and snatched the papers out of his hands. His eyes popped open. "Greg, it's not me, it's you."

As she walked out of the lab she could hear Greg saying, "Don't worry, you'll be back."

* * *

Katie slipped into the interview room and sat down beside a frustrated Nick. She looked across the table to see a well-dressed man with a smug look on his face.

"And who might you be?" Troy said, looking Katie up and down before resting his eyes on her chest. Nick saw this and clenched his jaw in anger, wishing he could wipe the grin off his face.

"I'm Crime Scene Investigator Katie Walsh. We need to ask you a few questions. Do you know this girl?" She placed the picture of a dead Cassie on the table and carefully studied his facial expressions. He was unaffected.

"Yeah, I photographed her a couple of times. Don't really remember her name." He began to light a cigarette.

Nick took pleasure in taking Troy's cigarette and lighter away, "No smoking."

"You see I think you know her a little better than you are letting on. We found a sample of your blood on her body and traces of semen in her underwear. Care to explain?"

Troy smiled, "Oh yeah, I photographed her and we got it on. There's no crime in sleeping with someone, is there?"

"What about the blood?"

"I don't know, I must have cut myself or something. Now if you're finished I'm leaving." He stood up.

Nick stood up and blocked Troy's path, "There's just one problem. We don't believe you. And the evidence also agrees with us. Your semen traces and blood couldn't have been on her a long time before her death. In fact we have estimated that you must have been there at the exact time of her death. So you better start talking or you will be going down for a long time."

Troy sighed and sat down, "Listen, I photographed her,did thebusiness with her then left her in the desert ok? I'm sorry she was found dead in the desert but I did not kill her. Maybe someone followed us there."

Katie smiled, "We didn't say she was found in the desert dead. Only her killer could have known that fact."

"Fine, you got me. I killed her. She was annoying and clingy."

"And you killed her for that?"

"I just… I said I'd make her famous. It's only a line. She shouldn't have been so gullible. So I took her to the desert, took her pictures, had her and then killed her."

Nick was in disbelief, "How can you sit there and say it so calmly? You took a 19-year-old girls life. Do you feel anything?"

Troy looked at Katie and grinned, "I feel something alright. You know, walking in I saw you had great legs. I'd love to photograph them sometime."

Katie glanced at a clench-jawed Nick, looked at Troy and leaned into him. "You can photograph all you want. In jail." Katie and Nick stood up and left the room while Troy was placed in handcuffs.

"What a jerk," Katie said, standing in the corridor, shivering at the thought of the photographer she had just encountered.

"The way he looked at you, God, I wanted to punch him." Nick fumed.

"You weren't jealous, were you?" She smiled.

"Of him? No," Nick scoffed. "I mean…. it's just…"

"You so were. I still got it," she winked and walked away, leaving a grinning Nick.

_

* * *

Chapter 11 is coming up very soon… thanks for the reviews once again!_


	11. Threat on the horizon

Thanks to everyone for the reviews…

CatherineLouise – Thanks for the review! I don't mean to make Greg a twerp, I think he is a brilliant character and I want to make him the light relief in this story ;-)

krysalys73 – Me have danger?… Well you'll have to read down the page to find it out! Thanks for your review!

Charmin-Lady – Thanks for the review!

crazy-4-csi – That's so true! Thanks for your review!

A Christy – Thanks for your review!

dark syrinx – Good to see you have a pen name, does this mean you'll be writing fanfiction? Anyway thanks for the review!

Well, here's the next instalment…

**Chapter 11**

Katie had just finished yet another hectic shift at the crime lab when she was in her way out to her car. She suddenly heard her cell phone ring and fished it out of her pocket to answer it.

"Hello?... hey Grissom… yeah I've just finished now… sure I'll be there in a minute." She hung up the phone and headed back to the lab, walking at a quick pace as she sensed the urgency in Grissom's voice.

When she reached the door to his office she saw through the glass a sombre-looking Grissom sat at his desk. Knocking on the door, she went inside and stood in front of her boss.

"Hey. You wanted to see me?"

"Take a seat." Katie sat down quickly and waited for Grissom to start.

"I was mailed a package. When I opened it I found these inside." Grissom passed her a pile of photographs. Confused, Katie started flicking through them and slowly realised what they were. Numerous photos of Nick shopping, walking to his car, driving, at work outside the crime lab and at crime scenes lay in her hands. The final picture had her and Nick in an embrace outside a local grocery store.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"There is someone stalking Nick. They also left this in the envelope." He passed her a piece of paper that had a message on it -

'You should really watch out for him,

You don't know what may happen.'

"When did you get this?"

"This morning. I have told no other person besides you. How long have you and Nick been dating?"

Katie stared at the note for a moment before replying, "Uh… a few months. We wanted to keep it low profile. Does Nick know about this?"

"No. I want you to work alone on this. I want fingerprints, anything at all that can give us a lead. If anyone asks I'll say you are working on a high-profile case that has a privacy issue."

"Do I tell Nick?" Katie asked.

Grissom shook his head, "No, I want to eliminate the crime lab before we tell him and a few others."

She widened her eyes, "You think this might be an inside job?"

"I don't want to over-look anything. We will start with the lab and see what turns up. Nick is a popular guy with the females and he may have angered anyone connected to one of them. We cannot miss anything."

"I know. Oh God, do you think he's in danger?"

Grissom took his glasses off and sighed, "Honestly, I don't know."

"Ok, I'll get started right away. I can't go home now."

She left Grissom's office and headed to a private evidence room towards the end of the hall. She shut the door and started to lay the 20 photographs and the note down on the lit table, carefully examining each one. She used a magnifying glass to see if any reflective surfaces had caught a reflection of the photographer. Nothing.

She dusted each photograph for fingerprints and managed to retrieve a few. One was hers, another was Grissom's and the third set was of an anonymous person with no hits in AFIS.

She was starting to get frustrated and decided to scan each photograph into a computer to help her take another look.

4 hours later and Katie was working on the final picture of her and Nick together. As she yawned loudly, she was unaware of Grissom behind her.

"How is it going?"

She jumped and let out a slight scream, "Oh my God, you scared me!" Grissom sat down beside her, looking at the now enlarged picture on the screen.

"Jumpy?"

"Yeah, I guess. I feel so weird now I know someone has been taking pictures of Nick and I. I have no idea how Nick's going to feel."

"I'm sure you will help him through it. He's lucky to have someone like you."

"I think it's the other way round as well. God, I can't find anything!"

Grissom smiled, "Every crime has evidence, you just have to look carefully. Let's have a look." He put on his glasses and studied the picture in front of him for a moment before pointing something out. "What's that?" he said.

Katie zoomed in on the pane of glass just behind Nick's head and saw a blur. Zooming in revealed the figure of a man taking a picture - the camera lens obscured his face.

"See, you just have to keep looking. Why don't you go and have a few hours sleep and come back later."

Katie stifled a yawn, "I'm fine."

"If you're not 100 then you are no good to Nick. Go home and try not to think about it too much." Grissom patted her on the back before leaving. She agreed with what he said so she collected all the evidence together in a file, printing out the zoom of the man and finally managed to drive home.

"Dad, I'm home!"

* * *

Katie called out to her father as she opened the front door to her house. She went into the living room and put down her bag on a table and proceeded to the kitchen where the noise of rustling forks was heard.

As she entered the room her heart sank; her dad had left many of the cupboards open and numerous broken plates were on the floor. He was so consumed with fishing something out of the cupboard that he did not notice her standing in the doorway. When he looked up to see her she closed her eyes at the look he gave her.

"Who are you?"

Katie took a deep breath before opening her eyes, "I'm your daughter."

Tom looked puzzled for a moment before turning back to the cupboard, "Oh, I want some food." She walked to the microwave to see a can of tomato soup turning on the ceramic dish, cooking away. She immediately opened the microwave door and grabbed the can with a dishcloth, throwing it into the sink.

"Are you crazy? You will set the whole place on fire! You know you're not supposed to put metal into the microwave!" she exclaimed.

"I was hungry." Katie instantaneously wished she hadn't made such an outburst as her dad looked at her with such an expression it made her heart sink and she cursed herself.

She went over to him and gave him a hug, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just been a hard day."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter," she said, pulling away from her father. "Why don't you go and watch TV and I will make you some fish fingers and chips."

As her dad went into the family room she collapsed into a chair in the middle of the room and started to quietly sob. 'I can't cope anymore. What am I going to do about Nick? I can't do it', she thought.

She continued to cry for a moment before wiping her tears away and pulling herself together. She had to be strong. For her dad and Nick.

She quickly prepared a meal for her dad and served it to him before going back into the kitchen to look at the photos of Nick. As she thoroughly looked at the zoomed-in image of the photography she noticed the car he was sitting in, which she assumed was his, the license plate was visible but she would need the zoom of the computer software to make it fully clear.

She made a note to search for the license plate when she went back to work. She noted down all the places the pictures were taken, hoping she could see some sort of pattern, before deciding to take a nap for a few hours before she went back to work.

* * *

_Chapter 12 should be up soon. It would be interesting to hear what you all think I should do about this stalker..._


	12. Author's note problem

Hiya everyone,

I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story - you are all fantastic. I am having serious computer problems so I can't post more chapters for a few weeks. Keep coming back to my ID to see if I have updated it.

Sorry for all the inconvenience and I will try my hardest to update soon.

Love Laura xxx


	13. Realisations

Hi everyone, I've managed to sneak on my friend's computer so I can post a chapter for you all. First of all I want to thank the following people for their reviews…

dark syrinx

CatherineLouise

krysalys

Charmin-Lady

crazy-4-csi

A Christy

I want George

I'm sorry I can't type you all a message but I only have a few minutes to do this. Thanks for everyone's support and I'll try and get another chapter up soon (sorry of there are any mistakes on the chapter!).

So here's…

**Chapter 12**

It had been 3 days since Grissom received the photographs and note from Nick's stalker and Katie had reached a dead end. The 3rd fingerprint on the photographs was that of a photo developer who could not remember the customer who paid for the photo development and the CCTV footage of the photo store had been taped over. And the car that the photographer had been sitting in turned out to be a car with cloned plates, with no way of knowing whom the car belonged to or its origin.

Grissom had decided to put off telling Nick until they had exhausted ever lead. That time had come, and Nick was now waiting patiently in Grissom's office while Katie arrived. Grissom thought that it would be better if he broke the news with someone else there.

"Sorry I'm late," Katie said, as she slipped in through the door of Grissom's office and sat beside Nick, while their boss sat behind his desk.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

Grissom looked straight at Nick, "Nick, I don't know how I should say this so I'm going to come out and just say it. A few days ago I received an anonymous package. It contained some pictures and a note that I think you should see." Grissom handed the photographs to Nick, and he and Katie watched as Nick's face changed from confusion to fear to anger.

"Why didn't you show these to me earlier?" he exploded. "I have a right to know!"

"Nick, I was running tests on them. Grissom felt you shouldn't have to worry about it until we were sure who they were from," Katie replied. She was slightly taken aback by her boyfriend's anger: she had never heard him this angry before.

"But you're in danger. This psycho could have hurt you. I should be protecting you."

Katie stood up and embraced him in a hug, "I'm fine. I know how to look after myself. Besides it looks like this person is after you."

Her hug comforted him and his tense body relaxed for a moment. Realising Grissom was still in the room he pulled away from Katie but kept hold of her hand. "Do you know who sent them?"

"I'm afraid we have hit a dead end, Nick" Grissom said. "This person is very careful not to leave any trace of him or her. Can you think of anyone who would want to do this to you?"

"I have no clue. It could be anybody, an old girlfriend, criminal or family member of someone I helped put away."

Katie kissed his cheek, "Hey don't worry, we'll catch him."

Nick smiled, "So I guess our secret's out, then?" He nodded towards Grissom.

"I guess so. Anyway the rest of the lab was going to see the photographs sooner or later. I think it's about time we came out."

"Do you want me to give you two a moment alone?" Grissom asked.

Nick sighed, "No, it's ok. I've got to interview a suspect now. Brass is waiting for me."

"Yeah, I have some things I have to follow up," she replied.

"Ok, well I'm going to go fill Catherine, Warrick and Sara in on the case and we'll see if any dead ends bring up something. Be careful, you two."

* * *

11:00 pm rolled on and Katie walked out of the locker-room and into the break room, where she found Warrick and Sara sat beside each other at the table deep in conversation, discussing something.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Katie asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting opposite them.

"We're just talking about the photos of Nick. I can't believe someone is stalking him. Are you ok?" Sara replied.

"Yeah, it just feels weird being watched when I'm with Nick. I'm so frustrated, I couldn't find anything."

Warrick placed a hand on her arm, "Don't worry girl. We're going to find this punk. Anyway, you and Nick, huh? I told you, Sara."

"What?" Katie looked confused at the two. "You guys knew?"

Sara smiled, "We had our suspicions. Nick totally gave it away with his obvious glances to you. That and the footsie under the table."

Katie blushed, "You knew about that?"

Sara laughed, "Yeah, he accidentally played with my foot once. I realised you were sat next to me and I thought 'There is no way he is coming on to me'. Plus his huge grin towards you was not subtle in any way."

"Yeah, and I read some messages he sent you on his phone. Damn girl, you bad!"

"Oh my God! Well, it's nice not to have to keep it a secret."

"Well don't worry. We're going to make sure nothing happens to him." Sara smiled and she and Warrick stood up and left to chase up a lead on the cloned license plate.

Katie stayed in the break room, contemplating Nick. Before he had come into her life she was scared to be close to anyone, afraid her father's illness would scare them away. But telling Nick was the best thing she could ever have done. Since that moment she spent her days a happy woman, having not felt such happiness since before her mother died.

And now here she was, almost about to lose him.

Catherine and Grissom entered the break room, pulling Katie out of her train of thought.

"Hey Katie, how are you holding up?" Catherine asked, walking past Katie and giving her shoulders a quick squeeze.

"I'm ok."

"Where's Nick?"

"He's at my house, hanging out with my dad."

"Well we might find this guy a lot sooner than I thought because I jut received another package," Grissom said.

Katie looked up, "Where is it?"

"The receptionist lost it. I bumped into Warrick and Sara on the way here and told them to track it down. We'll wait for them in evidence room 1."

Katie, Grissom and Catherine went to the evidence room and waited nervously as Warrick and Sara came in 10 minutes later holding a package.

Warrick pulled out a pair of latex gloves from his pocket, put them on and started opening the envelope. "Damn cleaner thought it was trash," he said, taking out a video.

"When was it delivered?" Catherine asked.

"About half an hour ago", Warrick placed the video in the VCR. The rest of the team held their breathe as he pressed play.

Static appeared in the screen for a few seconds until a man, about 30 years of age, appeared on the monitor. He started speaking, "To anyone who is watching my name is Clifford Hill and this is the last will and testament of crime scene investigator Nick Stokes. I've known Nick for a while. He testified against my brother and sent him to jail for the murder of a man in 2000 and ever since then I've tracked him down. He thinks he's so damn perfect, strutting round Las Vegas, assuming he could have any girl he wanted." Clifford stopped speaking and a number of shots of Nick followed – him walking down a street, driving and joking with Warrick at a crime scene. "You see, Nick is everything I have ever hated in this world. He's the typical high-school jock that everyone loved and adored. So when this 'Katie' entered into his life I knew I had to do something." Shots of Nick and Katie walking together, holding hands and the first time they ever kissed on her front doorstep engulfed the screen.

Katie's eyes widened, "Oh my God. That was months ago."

Clifford's voice boomed through the speakers of the screen and his angry face could be seen. "He may have the perfect job and life but he is not going to have the perfect love. He took away from me the only person that ever cared for me – my brother! He's rotting in some jail cell while Nick gets to walk the street! So as I sign off, I hope you get this in-time and know that you're all too late."

Katie felt her stomach churn when the final shot on-screen showed the front door of her house. In the corner of the screen had today's date and the time set at 35 minutes ago.

"He's at my house."

"Get Brass and a team over there now," Grissom ordered to Catherine.

Katie sat staring at the screen, "Nick. Dad." She immediately stood up and ran out of the room, praying she was not too late.

_

* * *

I know, what a way to end it! I can't thank you all enough for being so kind and sticking with the story – I'll try my best to update in the next two weeks…_


	14. Emotions run high

Hello everyone, finally had access to a computer for a few minutes so here is the next chapter. Of course I couldn't post without a round of thank you's (once again sorry I can't thank you all individually)…

CatherineLouise

krysalys

dark syrinx

Lorna

Britny

Kurama13

Charmin-Lady

Sorry if there are any mistakes in this, but here's…

**Chapter 13**

Katie's mind was racing with disturbing images and thoughts of what Clifford could do to Nick and her dad. As she speeded off the freeway she prayed that the police would get there in time to help the two people she loved the most. She turned the corner onto the street she lives in and glanced in the mirror to see the reflection of numerous police cars following further behind her.

She pulled up onto her driveway and before even switching the engine off she ran into the front door of her house, ignoring the protests of Brass behind her telling her it wasn't safe.

Katie felt an eerie atmosphere when she walked into the hallway. She could see no signs of a disturbance but something did not feel right to her. As she walked into the living room she saw exactly what was wrong: Clifford was stood in front of her father and was pointing a gun at him while Tom sat in his chair looking shell-shocked. Nick was sat to the side of her father in another chair, unable to move for fear that Tom would be hurt.

"Welcome Katie. It's so nice to see you in the flesh as opposed to from behind a camera lens. How are you?" Clifford spoke, a sickly tone escaping from his lips.

"What are you doing?" she asked, slowly edging towards Nick.

"I take it you got my message. You're a bit early but that's ok. I was hoping not to kill you but if I have to I have to."

"Please let my dad go. You can have me but just don't hurt him. He's not well."

Clifford let out a laugh. "I know. Actually I know a lot more than you would think. Let's see, what do I know? I know you and Nick kissed for the first time on your doorstep, that you like to have a quick bagel before you go to work, that Nick's favourite cereal is Fruit Loops. I know all about poor Tom's illness. I bet that old Tom here is the biggest burden for Nick."

Nick looked at Clifford in disgust, "You don't know anything."

"It doesn't take a genius to see that you wish he wasn't around so you can have Katie all for yourself, free from any responsibility she has for her father," he sneered. "You know, you surprised me when you picked Katie. You usually like your women nice, easy and unattached."

"Katie, I'm scared." Tom looked at his tearful daughter, "Why is he saying all these mean things?"

Katie looked at her dad, "It's ok daddy, just ignore everything he says. It's not true."

"She's right, Tom. He's lying." Nick turned to Clifford, "Let him go, please. He's innocent in all of this. Katie too. You want me? You got me. Don't involve anyone else."

This last comment angered Clifford, who put the barrel of the gun onto Tom's head, pressing hard. Katie cried out as she heard her father whimper.

"Involve anyone else? Maybe you should've thought about that before you involved my brother. You sent him to jail. You are going to pay for that!"

Nick looked confused, "I don't know you brother."

"You sent him to jail and you don't even remember him!" Clifford cocked the gun and placed his finger on the trigger. "Then maybe you'll remember this."

"Nick!" Katie cried.

"No! No! I… I do remember him. Yeah, I put him away…" Nick struggled to remember anything.

Clifford relaxed his hand and walked over to couch opposite Nick and Tom and sat down. Immediately Katie ran over to her father and embraced him into a hug while he quietly cried. Nick put a hand on Tom's back to check he was all right. "Yeah, since 2000 you've had him in jail. And for what? Killing a man? He didn't do it. But you didn't listen to him did you? You didn't like him so you framed Rob!"

"Rob?" Nick repeated. "Rob Hill?" Suddenly the case came back to him. "Clifford, he killed a man with a pitchfork and buried him in his garden. There were traces of his blood, fabric from his clothes and hair all over the body. Not to mention the murder weapon had his fingerprints all over it. No one set him up. He killed a person."

"NO, HE DIDN"T! You planted all that shit on him. He would never hurt someone!"

"What, like you?" Katie said. "Look, all we do is collect the evidence and it does not lie. Your brother did it. But that does not mean that you have to do this. The police are here, outside, and you can give yourself up. You will not be in trouble. But if you don't then you go to jail, just like Rob did."

At the mention of the police, Clifford stood up and went to the window, slowly peering outside to see a swarm of police officers surrounding the house, with Brass and Grissom standing by. As Clifford did this Nick got up out of the chair and protectively stood near Katie, who was now sat on the arm of her father's chair, holding onto Tom.

"Ah, seems like your boss likes you guys. It's a good job he's here. They can quickly process your bodies." Clifford gave Grissom a sarcastic smile and wave before turning his attentions to his three hostages. "You know you're girl is a smooth talker. I almost believed that little speech. Almost. You know, that's another reason why I'm here. You're quite a woman, Katie. Just like Sandra."

Katie looked up from her father and stood up. Nick placed a protective hand on the small of her back. "What did you just say?"

"Sandra. Your mom."

"I know who you mean," she said, icily. "How do you know about her?"

He chuckled, "Like I said before, I know more than you think. When Nick started having goo-goo eyes for you I decided to do a bit of research. You have quite a colourful life - mom's six feet under, dad's got Alzheimer's and now Nick. You deserve better than him. He's scum and he doesn't care about you or your dad. You're just another conquest to him."

"Shut up!" Nick lunged towards Clifford and the two wrestled for the gun. Katie watched as the two exchanged blows, grunting furiously as each man tried to gain the upper hand.

Katie decided this was the opportune moment to get her dad to safety. "Dad, come on. Let's get you out of here."

Tom looked at her like a lost puppy, "Where are we going? What's happening? Where are we?" Katie, for the first time in her life, was relieved that her father had no recollection of the danger he was facing and proceeded to help him out of his seat.

"Come on dad. Hurry up."

"But what's Nick doing?" he said, gesturing to him on the floor as he and Clifford carried on fighting.

"That doesn't matter. Just go outside, ok? I'll be out in a second." She steered her father in the right direction. As she did so she noticed Clifford gaining power over Nick and started beating him.

She ran to the two men and started hitting Clifford on his back but he stopped her by a forceful punch to the face that threw her on the ground.

Clifford lifted himself off the floor and looked at a semi-conscious Nick before turning to point the gun at Katie, "You want to start on me? I was trying to help you but I guess you can go first."

He pointed the gun straight at her face and started to pull the trigger. Nick, seeing this, managed to muster up one last lunge at his attacker.

A single shot rang out and the sound of broken glass was heard. Nick grabbed the gun from Clifford and punched him square in the face, knocking him unconscious. Nick collapsed on the floor and Katie crawled over to him, the two hugging each other for dear life.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

Katie cried, "I'm fine."

As the two pulled away from each other Grissom, Brass and a police officer came running in.

"Are you hurt?" Grissom asked, as he looked at his two blooded and bruised co-workers.

"No, we're fine." Nick slowly stood up and helped his girlfriend.

"Katie," Brass started. "Your dad."

"What?"

Grissom went towards her, "He… he got shot by the stray bullet from the window."

Katie's face fell and she ran out of the house to see half-way down the path a pool of blood surrounding her father and a number of paramedics tending to him.

"No. Daddy." she whispered.

* * *

_Thank you once again everyone and I'll try to update soon_


	15. The hardest thing is to say goodbye

Hiya everyone, I've managed once again to sneak on a friend's computer so let's start first off with my thank you's:

Kurama13

CatherineLouise

jewelbaby

dark syrinx

krysalys

Charmin-Lady

crazy-4-csi

Thank you, thank you for your reviews - you are all so great. So without further ado here's...

**Chapter 14**

Beep. Beep.

The steady sound of the monitor filled the stark hospital room. Tom Walsh lay upon the bed, connected to numerous monitors and wires, fighting for his life. He had come within an inch of the rescuing officer as he walked down the path from his house when a bullet catapulted through the window and landed in his back, sending him to the ground. Since coming to the hospital things had taken a turn for the worst. The doctors had managed to remove the bullet but too much internal damage had been done and currently he was deep in a coma, the doctors unsure when he would wake up or indeed if he ever will.

The doctors had also discovered that when Tom had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease he had written a living will stating that if he was ever in a state where he could not breathe on his own then he did not want to be resuscitated. Now that the situation had arrived, the doctors informed Katie that it was her decision.

Katie held tightly onto her father's hand as he lay before her. She had not left his side since he came out of the operating theatre, as she realised these would probably be the last moments of his life. She had always known that he would not live much longer but only now was it truly sinking in that she would never see him again, like her mother.

Not only was her mind worried for her father but she had yet to see if Nick was alright. She knew he would act fine but inside he must have been terrified for his life. Yet she could not tear herself away from her father. He was her number one priority.

She decided to lay her head on the bed and rest her eyes for a few moments, unaware of the doctor who had entered the room.

"Miss Walsh?" he whispered. Doctor Carver gently tapped Katie on the shoulder, startling her.

"What? Has something happened?"

Doctor Carver smiled, "No, I just came to say that you can go home and rest. Your dad's condition is stable for the moment."

Katie shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I'm staying right here."

"Well… have you made a decision about what we were discussing concerning your father? If you have decided to switch off the machines then it would be better for him if you did it sooner rather than later. I know this is a difficult decision…"

"I don't know. Is there no chance that he can recover from this?" Katie asked. She saw the doubt in his eyes and stood up beside him. "Please be honest with me."

"Well… from the extensive damage his brain has from the disease and the internal organ damage the bullet impact has created… there is no chance for a recovery of a good quality of life. If he was ever to wake up, he would most likely be in a vegetative state and would rely on machines to help him survive," he answered.

Katie took a moment to look at her father and then turned to the doctor, "Then I have to do it. We'll close the machines. But can you give me a while with him. I want to say goodbye."

"That is fine. There is actually a man that has been waiting outside since you have been here. Nick Stokes I believe his name is. He is refusing to be examined by doctors until he makes sure you and your father are alright."

"Tell him he can come in." She walked back to her seat and sat down next to the bed. A moment later Nick slowly slipped in the door and stood at the foot of the bed, unsure of what to do.

"Hey," he said, staring at Katie's father lying helplessly on the bed.

"Hi, take a seat." She gestured to the empty seat beside her and he carefully sat down next to her, trying to block out the pain in his ribs.

"How's he doing?"

"It's not good. It looks like this could be it for him."

Nick closed his eyes, "God, this is all my fault."

"Why?" Katie turned to face a bruised and scratched Nick, "You didn't ask to be stalked by this guy. How is it your fault?"

"I shouldn't have lunged at him. Then your dad wouldn't have been shot. It's all my fault."

She took his hands and held onto the tightly, "Yeah, but I would have. You tried to save me and you did. What happened to dad… it was… it was an accident. Do not blame yourself."

"I'll always blame myself."

Katie turned to her father and stayed silent for a moment. "You know something? Everything Clifford said about him being a burden and that I'm better off with him dead? When he was saying those things, for a split second I wanted him to take dad away from me. I wanted him to shoot his so that I wouldn't have to look after him anymore. I can't keep doing it. I can't work and then come home to find him leaving things all over the place, forgetting where I was or losing his temper when he's frustrated. Once he even forgot who I was. You have no idea what that felt like, to hear my own father not knowing who I was. I don't want to remember him as this forgetful person but the loving father that he is. He was. I want to remember him as the one who comforted me when mom died, who used to tuck me in bed at night and who would let me sit on his lap and tell me stories. I want him to be at peace."

"Does this mean you are going to switch the machines off?"

"Yes. I don't want to do it but I have to."

"Do you want some time alone?"

"Yeah."

"I'll leave you to it then."

Katie turned to Nick and smiled, "That's what I love about you. You always know what I want."

Nick leaned in and gently kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "Probably not the best place to say it. At least my dad got to witness it."

"I'll go." Nick gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then quietly left father and daughter alone.

Katie took a deep breath, "I don't know if you can hear me dad. I just want to say how much I love you. I hate myself for thinking the way I did with what Clifford said and I take it all back. You are my life daddy. I have no clue what I am going to do without you. I bet you're saying that I'll be fine but I won't be. I can't lose you. I remember what it felt like when mom died and I don't want to feel that way ever again. I want you to wake up and see me, for me to see you. I want you to walk me down the aisle, see your first grandchild." Katie sobbed for a moment before wiping away her tears and carrying on. "Please forgive me for the decision that I have made. I just want you to be in a place where you are happy and I know you hate that disease and what it makes you do. You are going to the place that you have always wanted to go: you are going to be with mom again. Always remember dad, I love you."

Katie stood up, leaned over and kissed her father on the temple and walked to the foot of the bed. Doctor Carver and a nurse came into the room and as the nurse switched off the machines, Katie closed her eyes as the beeping decreased slowly and then suddenly flat-lined.

She took one final look at her father before leaving the room so the nurse could unhook Tom from all the wires. Nick was sitting on a seat outside the room and stood up when he saw her exit the room.

"He's gone."

Katie was silent as Nick pulled up to her house. A few police officers were standing around her house and yellow tape restricted any stranger from entering the property.

Nick looked at the still-silent Katie, "Are you ok? Do you want me to come inside with you?"

"No, it's ok. I'd rather just be by myself." She was about to climb out of the car when she stopped and turned to Nick, "Thank you for being here."

"It's no problem. Do you want me to call you tonight?"

"I think it's best if I call you. I just want to be alone for a while. I hope you understand. It's nothing to do with you or what happened."

"No, I completely get it. Call me if you need anything." She gave him a kiss and left the car, heading towards her house and the yellow police tape.

She carefully ducked under the tape into her house and stopped when she was in the door-frame of the family room, grazing her eyes over the scene before her: Grissom and Catherine were busy collecting evidence from the shards of broken glass, blood spatter and dishevelled objects. The two CSI's watched as she quietly walked away from the scene and into her bedroom, closing the door.

"I can't even begin to imagine what she is going through," Catherine said.

"We should finish from here quickly to give the cleaners a chance to tidy it up," Grissom noted, as he began to pack his kit away.

"Yeah, the last thing she needs is to come in here and see this mess."

* * *

_Thank you for sticking with this fic and hopefully I should have another chapter up pretty soon..._


	16. What the heart wants

Wow I can't believe it's almost been a year since I last updated this! I've been sooooo incredibly busy it got put into the back of my mind.

But I must finish it as the last three chapters have been collecting dust in my computer!

Thanks to all who have reviewed the last few chapters. So without further ado, here's….

**Chapter 15**

The days after her father's death were unbearable for Katie. She couldn't eat, sleep or even bear to be in the family room after that fateful night. She made the arrangements for her father's funeral, inviting only a few of her family's closest friends. Her father's illness had alienated him from his friends who did not understand his change in personality and so his service who be a small and private affair.

Saying goodbye to her father was the hardest thing, and nothing and no-one could comfort her.

* * *

As Katie lay in bed on the eve of her dad's funeral, she contemplated her life now without Tom and what she was going to do. A huge responsibility had been lifted off her shoulders and she noticed how quiet the house was with her just alone.

She continued to toss and turn in her bed and decided to go to her father's room.

She rolled out of bed and walked to his room down the hall, and as she entered she immediately smiled, remembering all the good times she had with him.

Looking at the bedside clock she saw it read 11:31 pm and she lay down and fell asleep on the bed. As she slipped into her sleep, she thought about what Nick would be doing at that moment.

* * *

Nick groaned in frustration and put his head on the table. He'd been trying for half an hour to obtain a fingerprint from a glass found at a crime scene and had either ripped the film or smudged the print. Grissom and Sara walked in the room to find Nick throwing the ruined films across the room.

"Whoa Nick, you've got quite an arm on you!" Sara exclaimed.

"I can't do it Grissom. A simple fingerprint and I can't even lift it," he sighed.

"Ok, Sara take over with what Nick's doing. Nick, you come with me," Grissom ordered, leading him out of the evidence room and into the break room.

"Go home, Nick. You are obviously not up to work tonight."

Nick sighed and sat down, "I'm fine. I just need to take a break."

"Maybe you should spend some time with Katie."

"I'm giving her some space. She asked for it."

Grissom passed Nick a coke and sat opposite his young colleague, "What about you? How are you dealing with what happened?"

"Honestly? I'm not… I keep thinking he's out there. I feel uncomfortable going anywhere public and I'm constantly looking over my shoulder. I only feel safe with Katie and I can't even be with her."

"Did you ever think that she needs you also? It's been 6 days since you last saw her. I think she'd want you there. Her father was a big part of her life and now she will be feeling lonely."

Nick laughed, "You certainly know how the female form thinks. Maybe you are right."

"Trust me Nick. The pain of losing someone is eased if there is someone to lean on. When is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow."

"Go, Nick, she has got a tough day ahead of her."

"Thanks."

As Nick headed to the locker room he walked straight past Warrick.

"Yo Nick! How you holding up?"

"Ok, I guess. I'm heading off now," Nick replied.

"To Katie's?"

"Yep."

Warrick pulled Nick to one side of the corridor. "Listen, look after her ok? I saw her when she lost her mom and it wasn't good. Her dad was her world."

"I know man, I know. It just feels like she is shutting me out."

"That's her way of dealing with things. You want to be there for her? Go see her. And take some chocolate chip cookies."

Nick let out a laugh, "I think it is going to take a bit more than cookies to help her."

"I've known her a long time. Take the cookies."

"Fine, but if I get slapped I'm coming for you ok?"

"Sure bro. Whatever. Give her my love."

"Thanks, Warrick," Warrick and Nick smiled and embraced in a manly hug before Nick left.

* * *

Katie was woken up by the knocking of someone on her front door. She looked at the clock - 2:20 am and groaned as she rolled out of her dad's bed and plodded to the front door.

She opened the door to see Nick standing on her front door step. "Nick, it is half past 2 in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"I've decided to take a stand. You are not staying on your own tonight," he said firmly.

Katie raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really. What makes you think that I am going to let you in?"

"I come bearing gifts." He stuck out his hands to reveal a large box of chocolate chip cookies. "Extra chocolate. Extra chip."

Katie smiled, "Come in."

Katie took the box off him and went straight to her bedroom. Nick slowly followed her and walked inside her room for the first time. Their bedroom rendezvous had always been at Nick's house since her father was always in the house needing help.

"So this is what your room looks like?" He sat down on the edge of the bed while she crawled under the covers and munch on the cookies. Katie laughed.

"I don't bite Nick. You can come closer."

"I don't want to intrude. Maybe I should go." He stood up and was about to leave when he felt a hand grab his jacket and pull him under the covers. He fell back onto the bad and felt Katie snuggle next to him. "Damn, you have some strength girl."

The two embraced and lay on her bed for a while, "Please don't go. I want you to stay with me tonight."

Nick looked at his girlfriend nestling by his side and leaned in to kiss her. "I'm not going anywhere." The kiss deepened and soon the two were undressing each other.

That night they consummated their relationship. Even though it wasn't their first time to consummate their relationship, it was the first time they were making love, fulfilling each others needs and finally proving to each other that their love was for real.

* * *

Only two more chapters to go and then it's complete! Please leave me a review if you have time. 


	17. Letting go

Thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter - I can't believe its nearly over! tear

Anyway the show must go on so here's...

**Chapter 16**

Katie opened the door to see the black, polished car that would take her to her father's resting place. Behind the car the hearse was parked and she stepped outside and walked up to the car that held her father's body.

A flowered arrangement of the word 'Dad' leaned against the coffin. She traced the word on the car window but stopped when she felt Nick's hand on her shoulder. She had flashbacks to the perfect night they had just experienced. His voice broke her train of thought.

"You ready?"

She turned to face him, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"You sure you want me to come? I don't want to intrude."

He took her hand and the proceeded to the waiting car. "You won't be intruding. Besides it will only be you, me and three other people. Dad lost a lot of friends when he became moody. They didn't understand that it was the disease and not him."

The two climbed into the car and were driven the few miles that it was from her home to the church. The service was very short, with the priest saying his usual speeches of eternal life and the kingdom of heaven.

Throughout Katie held onto Nick's hand and tried to stay strong. She did not want her final farewell to be a flood of tears. She had cried enough.

After the ceremony in church, the priest, Katie, Nick and Tom's closest friends accompanied the coffin to the grave site. Katie noted that it was a lovely day for Las Vegas, with the sun out and yet a cool breeze sweeping through the group of mourners.

"As I commit this body to the earth, let us know our brother Tom shall find the kingdom of heaven. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." The priest finished the ceremony and went round to greet each guest, thanking them for coming. He finally reached Katie.

"Thank you for the service, Father," Katie said.

The priest nodded, "Thank you. He is in a happy place now Katie, free from the pain that he was in. He shall be deeply missed."

"Thank you once again." As the priest left, Katie turned to Nick. "Can you give me a few moments alone?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll wait by the car." Nick kissed Katie's temple and walked away.

She turned to the gravestone that read,

_Thomas Brandon Walsh_

_Born September 7th 1955_

_Died October 23rd 2004_

_Beloved Husband and Father_

_We will never forget you._

"I love you dad. I am going to miss you so much. But you are in a good place now and I know you and mom will always be with me." As she shed a final tear, she wiped it away and turned to see Warrick walking towards her.

"Hey," Warrick embraced Katie into a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok."

"Why didn't you tell me about your father? That he had Alzheimer's?"

"I didn't want people feeling sorry for me. You know I hated it when mom died. I just wanted to try and have a normal life."

"You could have told me."

Katie sighed, "I'm sorry Warrick."

"You don't have to apologize to me. At least you told someone," he said, nodding to Nick, who was talking to Sara and Catherine at the opening of the cemetery.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're investigating the remains of someone that was buried in a cemetery. Not this one. I thought maybe we should check them all out." Katie eyed him suspiciously. "You know it's not like I rang and called Nick to see if you were going to be here so I could see you."

She smiled at his innocent expression, "Thank you Warrick. For everything." She turned to see Catherine and Sara, and gave them a quick wave. The two females both smiled and returned the gesture. "Listen, can you tell Nick I am going for a walk. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Grissom said you can have as much time off as you need. You don't have to rush back."

"I know. I just want to get back to some normality. Besides if I stay in the house another day I think I'll go crazy."

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Take it easy." He gave her a quick hug before she walked further into the cemetery. He walked back to where his three colleagues were congregating.

"Is she ok?" Sara asked Warrick when he reached the group.

"Yeah, she's just gonna take a walk. She said don't wait for her Nick. She may be a while."

"Thanks man," Nick replied.

Catherine looked at the back of the figure walking further and further into the distance, "The poor girl. I had no idea she has been through so much."

Nick sighed, "Do you think she is going to be alright? I mean long-term?"

Catherine looked at Nick, "Honestly I don't know. But what I do know is with you by her side she'll have a lot of help."

"Do I give her space?"

"Yeah, we'll see her tomorrow," Sara smiled.

* * *

Katie walked for hours, not with a troubled mind but a happy one. She remembered everything good that had happened in her life, however insignificant. From her first spelling test to her degree, she reminisced on the pride her parents had for her and the love they will always share.

As it grew dark, she started heading towards her house and watched the night-life of Las Vegas work. In a city where not everything was easy to handle, from prostitution to murder, she managed to find the good.

Couples holding hands, teenagers enjoying their youth and the elderly going home, she smiled. Her thoughts turned to Nick, who she could not believe she had found. He had a less than perfect relationship reputation yet he had been the perfect companion for her and she was sure she had curbed his wandering eyes.

The air turned chilly as Katie walked onto her street and up to her house. She reached into her purse and pulled out her keys when she noticed a package and envelope on the door step. She bent down and picked them up, and went into her house.

She threw her purse on a table in the hallway and kicked off her shoes before going to sit down on her father's favourite chair in the living room. She opened the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Katie,_

_I am sitting in my car, writing you this note, which is just to say I love you. I figured every girl should get a love-letter at least once and this will probably be it for you 'cos you know how much I hate writing. So there, I wrote it and I'll write it again. I love you. Call me if you need anything._

_Love always, Nick xxx_

_P.S. I got you something for comfort._

She unwrapped the package to reveal her favourite item - chocolate chip cookies. She laughed and quickly opened the box, digging in for a handful of cookies. 'He is definitely for keeps' she thought.

* * *

Well, that was the penultimate chapter…. I'll try not to cry!

The final chapter should be up very soon!

Review if you get the chance to. Thanks.


	18. A new day

I can't believe it's over - I'm so upset! This is the final chapter!

I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

So, for the final time, here's...

**Chapter 17**

Katie took a deep breath as she pulled up in her car outside the Las Vegas crime lab. She thought for a moment about turning back, 'Am I ready for this?'. Nick knocking on her window brought her out of her doubts. She saw him grinning and quickly grabbed her bag from the passenger seat before opening her door and greeting him. "Hey," she smiled.

"I thought we could, you know, walk in together. Our relationship is out remember. Did you get my love letter?"

She smiled and locked her door, "Yeah, and just so you know, I love you too."

Nick took her hand and the two started walking to the lab. "Were you impressed with my penmanship?"

"Um… it's more to be desired. That is what you call a love-letter? Try making it more romantic."

"More romantic? It had the word 'love' in it. Twice. What more do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe 'Your love is like a burning flame, driving my wildly insane' or 'I can't eat, I can't sleep, I just want to hold you'. Something along those lines," she said dramatically.

Nick grinned, "You really want me to write that down?"

"Only if you really want to." They walked into the break room and Nick sat down on the couch while Katie started making coffee.

"I just don't think I'm up to this love-letter writing," he sighed.

"Well that's ok," she said, passing him a cu and sitting next to him, "You don't have to be good at everything."

"Well, what am I good at?"

Katie smiled, "What? You want a list?"

"Yep."

She scoffed, "I'm not making a list to inflate your ego."

"That's alright. Number 1: rugged good looks. Number 2: fantastic kisser-"

"Fantastic kisser?"

"What, you don't agree with me?" he said in a mock hurt tine.

Katie gave him a mischievous smile, "I may need convincing…"

They grinned at each other and leaned in for a kiss. Unbeknown to them Warrick and Sara decided to walk in on them and were smiling from ear to ear.

Warrick cleared his throat, causing the two to pull apart. "And they say love is dead."

Katie blushed, "Sorry."

"No, you guys go ahead with what you were doing. Don't mind us," Sara said.

"It's ok. We can contain ourselves for later," Katie smiled and stood up.

Nick chuckled, "You speak for yourselves."

"Did we interrupt something?" Grissom and Catherine entered the room, holding 3 files in their hands.

Catherine looked to Katie and smiled, "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

Grissom nodded to Katie, "Alright. We have a dead body found on a park bench, which I want Nick and Warrick to handle." The two grabbed the file and Nick gave Katie a wink before leaving. "Catherine and Sara, I want you to take the double homicide on Brampton Avenue." The two received their orders and left. "This leaves you and me to deal with the case of the missing painting."

She opened the file and read the case. "A painting has been stolen?"

"That's right. One of the richest families, the Marshals, had a painting worth $5 million stolen from them last night."

"$5 million? My God. I guess we better get cracking on it."

Grissom stopped Katie leaving the break room, "Katie? I just want say if you are not ready to work you can have some more time off. You didn't have to come back so soon."

"Grissom, I'm ok. I'd rather be here than watching trashy TV, wallowing in self pity."

He laughed, "Well, I must say it is nice to have you back on the team. Things have been a little dull without you."

Katie read the time on her watch - 6:55 am. She had just 5 minutes to go until her shift ended and then she could go home. She was currently on her way to the lab to get her results from Greg so they could arrest the suspect.

She walked in the laboratory to find Greg for once busy at working processing some blood from another case. "So, Greg, what have you got for me?"

"Ah, the girl that broke my heart," he said melodramatically. "First you steal my heart with your beauty then you rip it out and stomp all over it. Why? Why?"

"Please Greg, I'm in a hurry. What have you got for me? Is it the son's fingerprints or the daughter's?"

"OK, the fingerprints are a match to Fiona's prints. The daughter definitely handled the picture."

Katie smiled, "And she has the motive. That's great. Thanks." She was about to turn and leave when she heard Greg say her name.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say… I'm sorry about your dad. My condolences."

"Thank you Greg. And don't worry. One day you're going to make some guy very happy." She gave him a cheeky smile and a wink before leaving a chuckling Greg behind.

Katie passed the evidence on to Grissom and 7:00 am rolled on leaving her a free girl to do as she pleased. The sound of her cell phone ringing as she sat in her car filled her ears.

"Hello?... uh-huh I just got off now… ok see you there. Love you too Nick."

She smiled and hung up the phone. She was definitely going to enjoy herself tonight.

* * *

Well that's it for my CSI fic. It may be a while before I start another one, or if I will do a sequel.

Review telling me if you would like a sequel (and possible story-lines) and you never know, you may persuade me to pick up my pen again.

Thank you to all who have stuck with the fic for so long - I hope it was worth the wait.

Love you all very much,

Laura xxx


End file.
